How To Dance In The Rain
by CallMeTilly
Summary: This story is set after that disastrous dinner with Penny. Amelia is broken, but it's not Owen who patches her up. It's Arizona Robbins. And how did they end up in the same bed in the morning? Well, that is a longer story. Amelia/Arizona AU
1. Chapter 1

**So the idea for this story was created while I was watching Amelia and Arizona working on Dr. Herman 's tumor. I just saw something there and if you did too, I hope that you'll enjoy this fic :) Oh and I don't own anything. Only my imagination.**

* * *

 _There's a calm before every storm. It's a unique moment. The air does not move; all around you just freezes. Everyone knows that the storm will come at any moment, but at the same time they delude themselves that it'll go past. But when it's getting closer and closer people finally try to prepare for what's unavoidable, still knowing that they probably won't be able to be fully prepared for what will come. And it usually starts with a single clap of thunder..._

"Perfect Penny killed my husband" the room fell silent. And then, just like during the storm, it all happened too fast. Amelia's scream, her voice full of pain, Penny's quiet explanations, Callie's disbelief and anxious whispers between the guests. For Arizona it was too much. She abruptly stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchen, but nobody even noticed that. After all, everyone was pacing all around the house, trying to adjust to the new situation.

She wasn't drunk. Well, not 'drunk' drunk. She was in a goofy mood, but once Meredith revealed the truth, it was like somebody poured cold water on her. Like sobering up, but with no hangover, although she was pretty sure that the hangover will show up later.

She came back to the dining room just to find out that the only person there was Callie. She cleared her throat.

"Umm...where's everybody?" the blonde tried.

"Well, apparently nobody wanted to stay in the room with Penny, so Karev and Wilson went upstairs with Meredith and Amelia. Jackson and April just left, obviously not in the mood to even argue with each other, Bailey politely apologized and she is also gone. Penny and Owen are nowhere to be found and Cross...ah, yes, he's in the bathroom" Callie blurted out, her voice shaking.

"Did you..." Arizona started, but seeing her ex-wife's gaze she realized that she really had no idea about what Penny had done. "You should talk to her Callie. Meredith told us her side of the story. If Penny were my girlfriend, I would at least try to know her point of view" she had no idea why she was trying to be nice to the brunette. She was just tired of the fact that everything was falling apart.

"Thank you," that plus a weak smile was all that she received in response before Callie walked out of the house. For a while there was a complete silence, but it was interrupted by Cross, who's showed up beside her.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, it appears that we're the only guests now. So my place or yours?" she knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Interns usually suck at dealing with death. So she didn't hold it against him even though it was inappropriate.

"You'd better go home, you're on my service tomorrow," she just patted his arm and smiled.

"Understood. Good night" and with that, he also was gone.

Arizona looked around. The table was still set. All the plates and glasses have remained on it. But she was too unsteady to clean it at that moment, because her leg was killing her and she just started to feel the alcohol in her blood again. So she made the decision to go upstairs to her room. As she was heading straight to it, something made her stop. It was the raised voices that were coming from Amelia's room. One belonged to Amelia herself and the other sounded like Owen's. And for reasons unknown to herself, she decided to step in. She saw the neurosurgeon sitting on her bed with legs crossed and Owen was standing in the middle of the room, gesticulating.

"Ah Dr. Sweetheart, how lovely. Please come in, Owen has just been leaving," Amelia's mocking tone turned out to be a strangely unpleasant feeling for the blonde, but she ignored it.

"You know what? You're right, I'm leaving," Owen threw her one last glance as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I'm dying to hear what you have to say. After all, Meredith and Owen had so much to say, so many words of wisdom, so go on, tell me how should I be behaving," again with that mocking tone, mocking and bitter.

"Timothy Robbins" Arizona started, her voice a bit shaking but confident nevertheless. And that made Amelia look straight at her. "An Army Ranger, man of great honor, brave and willing to do anything for the others. But for me he was also an older brother. He died during his service. His unit went on a scouting mission. They were ambushed. My brother was shot while trying to protect his already injured friend. When they managed to escape and return to the base it appeared that there were no doctors left. My brother died, because there weren't enough doctors to help him. So I get it. I get why you act the way you act right now"

"You don't get anything" the brunette cut in.

"Don't I? You're angry...no you're pissed. You're pissed at Penny for the fact that she was there, that she didn't pushed harder for the CT, that she is involved in Derek's death" she said and Amelia sent her a confused look. "I told you I get it. I was also mad; I was so mad at the doctors that weren't even there. But most of all, I was mad at Tim. That he left us, left me. You know when I came out to him he asked if that meant I was going to marry a chick. When I said yes, he told me that he was going to dance so hard at my wedding. I got married and he wasn't there. I got divorced and he still wasn't there..." her voice cracked a bit. But she tried not to cry. "So I get it. You just need to process it, accept it... you just need a minute to miss your brother" and she was about to leave. She said what she wanted to, what her a-bit-drunk self wanted to reveal. But then she heard words that she just couldn't ignore.

"I can't do that. I know how to do that but I still can't do that" her gaze met a pair of terrified, blue eyes. There was something about them. That blue wasn't like Arizona's blue. This one was darker, more subdued. Like there was a shadow lingering on it, preventing them from shining. So the blonde came closer to the bed and sat on its edge waiting for the brunette to continue. "I don't mourn. I just shut my mind off. I don't let hurtful knowledge near my consciousness. Instead I do drugs or have a lot of meaningless sex. I do that, but I don't grieve. Because if I started to grieve, I don't think that I would be able to stop. I would shrink and eventually I would disappear. And since I'm clean now, I'm running out of options. And I can't mourn...I can't."

"Oh, but you do," Arizona answered quietly and then she saw it, the shadow in Amelia's eyes slightly moved. It was like for a second some force has tried to get rid of it.

"My life has turned into a horror show and all I can do is stand back and watch it play out. My baby had no brain. No brain. I'm a damn neurosurgeon and my baby had no brain. Now Derek also has no brain. Because when it's dead then it's no brain. It's just a mass of neurons. My baby and brother are both dead due to some neurological shit. I'd say God has a sense of humor, but there is no God. No God would do this" the brunette uttered with a husky voice and then she fell into pieces. She started to tremble and suddenly she became smaller. Tears were falling down her face and she started to gasp for breath. Without much thinking, Arizona propped herself up and despite the fact that the prosthesis significantly prevented her movements, she scooted closer to Amelia and put an arm around her. Amelia nestled her head in Arizona's torso, still sobbing. Blonde started to stroke her hair hoping that it will soothe the younger woman.

 _The storm is over. You look at all the damage it has done, you count the losses. You know that although this storm is over, another one will come. And you begin to wonder how many other storms you can survive, before it destroys you. But Arizona Robbins wasn't that person. When others kept on wondering, she was there to remind them that life should be about more than just surviving. To show them that even though they can't see it, there is always a rainbow after every storm. And she was like that, because she was raised to be a good man in a storm._

"I used to eat donuts" Arizona suddenly broke the silence. This statement was so taken out of context that Amelia raised her head to look at the other woman.

"I think you've overdone it with that wine, Robbins," the brunette mumbled in a tone of somebody who's been crying for a long time.

"I...what? Well I might have had a bit, but that's not the point," blonde stumbled. Maybe the alcohol was really coming back to her head. And for a brief moment that drunk Arizona seemed to be quite endearing for Amelia. Still able to have a heart to heart conversation even though her body was fighting with stupefying overflow. Yeah, that was definitely endearing knowing that someone was trying to stay sober, just to keep you from falling apart.

"You and Kepner had drained at least three bottles before the actual party started," the neurosurgeon commented with a hint of amusement.

"Try to stay sober while your ex-wife is supposed to introduce her new girlfriend to your friends and you're still single as hell," Arizona rubbed her face with her hand.

"Fair point," the other woman sighed and there was silence between them again. This time it was Amelia who broke it. "Well, if it makes you feel a bit better, she doesn't tickle my fancy," she smiled at the blonde.

"Shut up, it's not funny" but she laughed anyway. Because it was funny. It all was funny. Funny in its own fucked up way.

"So what's with the donuts?" brunette looked at the other woman and something inside her moved. She was met with the sky. Not literally, but Arizona's blue eyes looked exactly like the sky on sunny days. They were shining, warm and calm. There was a storm raging on inside her and yet she was looking at the clear sky...

"When Tim died I grieved by eating donuts," she confessed and that was pretty much all that she was able to say before her eyelids suddenly became unbearably heavy. She just lay down on bed and fell asleep. Amelia didn't even have enough time to react properly to the confession.

"Who would have thought that the peds surgeon will be the one to set a bad example," she quietly stated looking at the sleeping blonde. Despite what happened, she looked quite peaceful. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The brunette started to wonder whether it's just Arizona or do people actually look like that while sleeping. So calm, so delicate. She never got a chance to watch others sleep for one simple reason; drugs. She was usually the one to pass out first. So that moment, while she was watching instead of being watched, seemed unique to her.

So she just watched for a while. She focused on her face. She was looking for any signs of emotions, but she couldn't find them, Arizona's face remained still. Almost...blank. So Amelia thought about the reason why the other woman got drunk. Penny. Although the blonde spent the party complementing her ex-wife's new girlfriend, Amelia knew that it was just her way of protecting herself from being hurt. Funny how a few minutes ago the said blonde was lecturing her about accepting things in life even if they are most likely to hurt us.

"Appears we're not that different after all" she said even though the blonde obviously couldn't hear her. So she went back to watching. And then there is was. A slight grimace appeared on Arizona's face. It was more of a grimace caused by pain, not by a nightmare. So Amelia's gaze slid to the prosthetic leg. It must have been it. But the problem was that brunette didn't quite know what she was supposed to do. In order to remove it she would have to take off blonde's pants, because they were too tight for rolling up. Then another grimace followed by a quiet groan helped her make the decision. She reached up to unbutton Arizona's pants. "This is going to be fun" she bitterly thought to herself. This was actually the first time she was undressing someone for anything other than sex. And suddenly she felt that her hands were shaking, because undressing a person like that was so much more intimate than just taking one's clothes off in order to get laid. When she finally managed to compose herself, she almost chuckled at what she saw. For some strange reason she pictured Arizona's underwear to be something similar to her Holly Hobbie scrub cap. So seeing simple navy blue briefs suddenly seemed ridiculous. The only thing that seemed more ridiculous at that moment was that she actually found herself staring at that underwear, casting a glance at the exposed part of blonde's abdomen from time to time. Maybe it was because Amelia mainly saw her in medical scrubs so that sight was kind of new, or maybe because Arizona was an attractive woman. Or maybe both.

"Get your act together Shepherd" she whispered and with efficient movement she finally got rid of that pants. It took her only a while to figure out how to get rid of the prosthesis as well. Arizona flinched slightly, but her sleep remained undisturbed, so Amelia just put the artificial limb on the floor. It was quite light and didn't look like something that costs the user much trouble, but she could only imagine how 'heavy' it must have been. Her gaze returned to the sleeping form of pediatric surgeon. Asleep and almost half naked she looked vulnerable. The lack of the leg wasn't helping. In fact, it made her look so fragile that for a brief moment all that Amelia wanted was to take her in her arms and shield from all the crap in the world. But almost at the same moment she realizes that she's in fact an intruder. She's just standing there, watching the other woman, feeling like she's done something bad. Because she did. She's invaded Arizona's privacy. The leg. She knew about the leg, everyone in hospital knew about the damn leg. And yet there she was, looking at that leg like she had a right to, but in fact she didn't have any. And that made her feel really bad. So she quickly rummaged around in the drawer for her old shorts and she put them on the blonde as gently as she could. The only thing that made Amelia's remorse a bit less bothering, was the peaceful look on blonde's face, uninterrupted by any grimace. She looked at the clock. It was past midnight and both of them were supposed to show up at work tomorrow. After all they were all living together in that freaking house, so what difference was it in which room. So she just lay down next to Arizona and not even bothering to change her clothes she slid under the duvet, covering the blonde as well. Sleep came to her sooner that she expected.

* * *

Arizona was the first one to wake up. Not that she wanted to. It was more like the hangover decided to pay her an early visit. At first she struggled with opening her eyes, because the room seemed too bright. When she finally managed to do that, she quickly realized that it wasn't the room she was used to waking up in, but she decided to play it cool. Then she realized that she didn't have her prosthesis on, what made her a bit nervous. But just then she finally realized in what position she was. She was laying on a bed under nice, warm bedding. Her whole body was slightly twisted on her side, because her left arm was resting on...someone. Someone's waist to be exact. Before she freaked out, she saw the tangle of brown hair and suddenly she remembered. But that didn't make her feel any less calm. The last thing she remembered was talking about donuts and now there she was, waking up next to the Amelia Shepherd. But nothing happened between them, right? She tried her best to remember, but all she saw was darkness.

'Your imagination is messing with you Robbins' she thought and gulped. Whatever did or didn't happen was irrelevant now. What actually mattered was the fact that she, a divorced woman who hasn't actually been with anyone so close since the marriage, was now laying in an intimate position with no one else other than Amelia Shepherd. The girl that she had met during her surgical residency in Hopkins and the girl that she thought that she will never see again. And yet there she was, having survived a plane crash with her bother, her own daughter being best friends with her niece and her laying down just inches away from her. Amelia's voice echoed in her own head: "I'd say God has a sense of humor, but there is no God"...Oh but maybe somewhere there is a God after all. Because something or someone put them into this position and she would be lying if she didn't admit that it felt so good to be there.

* * *

Amelia woke up when the sun rays began to tickle her face. It was her favorite way of waking up, because it was a sign that it was going to be a good day, and she didn't get much of them. But there was something different about that morning. She wasn't alone. Someone was there with her and she knew exactly who that was. The only thing that surprised her was the fact that she fell asleep on the edge of bed and woke up with her back nuzzled in that said someone. And it felt nice. Having someone's arms wrapped around her, gave her the sense of security and it was something that Amelia was lacking almost all her life, but in that very moment, she felt safe. However, the circumstances were so ridiculous that she decided to burst her bubble. After all it happened by accident, didn't it? She forced herself to reach out for her phone. It was 7:30 am. She groaned silently. They were supposed to show up at work at 8. She slipped out of the embrace and gently shook blonde's shoulder. What she didn't know was that Arizona wasn't sleeping for quite some time and that she was watching her instead. So when brunette tried to wake her up, her eyes opened up immediately.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" she asked with a husky voice, feeling the recurrence of nausea.

"Well, in a nutshell," she answered feeling slightly unsure. She still was afraid how the blonde will react.

"Listen, I'm sorry I passed out," Arizona tried to put on her best 'I'm usually not like this, but last night was too much for me' look.

"No need to be sorry. Actually you've helped me a lot. It's good to have someone that gets you," she answered her with a smile.

"Told ya," she smiled back, but as soon as she saw her prosthesis on the floor the smile froze on her lips. She looked up questioningly. "What..." she tried, but Amelia cut in.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have, but you seemed to be in pain because of it and I just decided that it'll be the best thing to do"

"Oh..." Arizona was upset. She wanted to yell at Amelia for what she's done, but she couldn't. She didn't do anything wrong, on the contrary, she helped her. But still the fact that somebody invaded her privacy bothered her a lot. It wasn't even about the undressing. It was about the leg. After all it was always about the leg, wasn't it?

"I'm a surgeon, Arizona. I've seen stuff. The fact that I saw your leg wasn't an extraordinary experience. It's not a unicorn, it's just a stump. And it's a pretty well healed stump. I know that this leg is making you feel like a worse person that the others, but that's bullshit. The only person that thinks like that is you. And you know what? If you repeat a lie often enough, people will believe it, and you will even come to believe it yourself" she didn't mean to be so direct, but it just sort of came out of her. "You want to know what I've seen? I've seen a strong woman, who has survived a shooting, car crash and even a damn plane crash! A woman who's tried to overcome obstacles, even though they seemed to be running straight under her feet. I've seen a survivor. So who you are Dr. Robbins? A simple gimp or a survivor?" the last words echoed in Arizona's head for a time that seemed an eternity. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing came out of them. Instead she was just looking at the pair of blue eyes that pierced her through and through. Finally she collected her thoughts.

"Survivor," it came out as a silent whisper, but it was enough for Amelia to hear it. And she was pleased with the answer. Although she had no time to respond, because at the same moment the door to her room opened and Meredith came in, complaining as always.

"I told you to be ready on time, how hard it is to..." but the words died on her lips as soon as she looked up and saw her sister-in-law with no one else, but chief of pediatric surgery, in the same bed, under the same bedding.

"Mer, it's not what it looks like" and although Amelia sounded confident, even she wasn't exactly sure what that "it" really meant.

* * *

 **That would be Chapter 1, there are more to come if you'll want to. Special thanks for my beta reader Ari and for my online friend Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I'm so sorry for the delay, but my beta had a pretty busy week. Secondly I want to thank you all for your kind words, it means a lot to me. And thirdly here comes the chapter 2 and I hope that despite my delay, you'll still enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Robbins," Cross greeted her once she entered peds ward. She didn't look good. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her face was one shade paler than usual.

"Shh, God, why you have to be soo loud?" she mumbled, because her hangover was killing her. After Meredith left the room this morning, without saying a word, things got a bit complicated. None of them knew what to say, so she just gathered her stuff, took what was probably the quickest shower in her life and left as fast as her leg allowed her to. And there she was, all messy, with a bad hungover, ready to save kids. Nothing else mattered at that moment, although she wouldn't mind getting rid of the nausea.

"I'm sorry? I guess..." the young intern got a bit confused, but before he had the time to process, his pager went off.

'Robbins has "food poisoning". Make sure she takes some pills - Shepherd' the message said. For a moment he shivered, because he felt like he got the message from beyond the grave, but he quickly remembered that there is another Dr. Shepherd. He also remembered the party from last night and the fact that Dr. Robbins was indeed a bit drunk and he finally put the pieces together.

"Can I...get you something?" he asked, hesitantly, emphasizing the last word.

"Just make it quick, before I start to regret it," she answered a bit more politely, though she was feeling even worse. She was dizzy and the headache was becoming unbearable, so when Cross brought her the pills, she took them without thinking. "I think I need a moment" she'd managed to say before she dragged her feet to the nearest on call room, leaving Cross standing in the middle of corridor. He hoped that the pills will do their work, because he's already started to miss his quirky superior. Her ward seemed like the only place where he was feeling that he fitted in. Almost like asylum, but apart from shelter, it also was giving him the opportunity to work with children. Or rather 'tiny humans'. He chuckled at how easily he caught the peds fever and decided to check on post-ops.

* * *

Amelia's morning couldn't be called a good one either. Arizona left her room as if she was doing the walk of shame and she found herself wondering why she even cared about blonde's reactions. Sure, they created some kind of bond last night, but that wasn't a commitment for heaven's sake. They were friends and co-workers. You don't worry when your friends, let alone co-workers, leave your room without saying a word after sharing a bed at night, right? You just assume that they're grumpy, because of the early hour. So why she was worrying right now? Was it because of Meredith? Or maybe it was all about Arizona? About the way she helped her cope with the loss (well, not entirely, but she helped her start and that was something), about the way she held her this morning, about the way it felt good to be in her arms. She wondered if the blonde unconsciously thought that she was Callie. And although that seemed a bit unreal in light of recent events, she somehow couldn't get rid of unpleasant feeling at the very thought of it. Maybe that thought about Callie felt like betrayal, because the moment she felt someone's hand wrapped around her, she didn't think about Ryan nor Owen. Sure, Ryan was already dead, but Owen was very much alive and yet she still didn't think about him. She knew exactly who was holding her and truth to be said, she was truly glad that it was Arizona. Because in that very moment she didn't need anyone else, but the person who finally understood her.

"Damn you Shepherd, what is wrong with you?" she scoffed at herself for having such thoughts and just then she remembered that she was supposed to be at work and that she was already super late. So she quickly headed to the bathroom where she was met with a half naked Wilson in the doorway and she made a mental note to herself to mock her about it later, preferably in Alex's presence.

Twenty minutes later, having skipped breakfast, she was finally at the hospital, putting her scrub clothes on. While she was doing that, she studied the lockers. Well, she was studying a particular one and it wasn't hard to guess which one it was. Based on the jacket that was hanging in there, she concluded that the blonde must have already come to work. And then a thought occurred to her. She remembered Arizona's face from this morning. It was sleepy, but also it was the face of somebody who had a hangover. So once she was done lacing her shoes, she headed to the attendings' room. She was relieved that the only doctor there was Richard Webber, who was struggling successfully with a coffee machine.

"Good morning" he started, aware of what happened last night. Bailey informed him about it the minute he walked into the hospital. Amelia sensed the tone in his voice and she really didn't feel like having this conversation right now. So she pretended to be in a rush and asked with a tone of somebody who was lost in thought.

"Morning, listen do you happen to know who's with Robbins today?"

"Umm...Cross I believe" that question caught him off guard, but he put it down to the lack of the morning coffee. When he wanted to add something, she was already gone. But obviously she wasn't heading for the peds ward. She instead chose one of the empty on call rooms. She sat on the edge of the bed and played with the pager in her hands. She was in that situation again. She claimed the right to invade Arizona's privacy. After all that wasn't her business. It wasn't her who got drunk. But still, she felt kind of responsible. That was ridiculous, but that was the truth. This wasn't the first time Amelia was doing something against her better judgement. She wasn't the kind of person to dwell on that kind of stuff, she was a man of action. Well, she was more like a man of action that always fails, but still, she acted on her motives. And that's why she decided to text Cross, because at that moment she felt that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

The world was spinning. At least for Arizona. She was lying on the bed in the on call room, wondering why she got drunk. Well, of course the answer was Penny, but still she wasn't sure why exactly. Was it because Blake was nothing like she's pictured her? That she was ginger while both Erica Hahn and Arizona were blondes? Something clearly bothered her in Penny; other that the fact that she was involved in Derek's death. That girl just made her feel less...less everything. It made her feel like nothing. Like all of sudden she was the redundant part. Well she's been feeling like that since her and Callie were officially over, but Penny just poured salt on the wound. Callie was all happy and maybe she was even glad that they weren't together anymore. And Arizona was...well, she was, above all, lonely. She had friends of course, but she missed having someone to wake up next to, someone to laugh and cry with, someone who would take her in, accepting all the wrong in her, even if she couldn't do that. And then she thought about the morning situation. How good it felt to wake up like that, with a warm body to hold onto, with a feeling that this where she was supposed to be. The fact that it was Amelia who was there with her, made that moment even more...unique? Yeah that was probably the right word. It wasn't just because she was well...a she. Sure the neurosurgeon was a pretty woman, but so were most of her female co-workers. It was more because she was Amelia. A woman who's been through hell and back and she was still trying, still fighting. That's something that Arizona's been admiring for quite a long time, because she, herself, sucked at fighting. When things got complicated she just ran away. But there's a point in life when you must stop, because if you don't, you'll be left with nothing.

"Dr. Robbins" the door opened and Cross went inside with apologetic look on his face. "Dr. Kepner paged you. You're needed in the ER"

"Let's go then" she answered as she stood up. Surprisingly she felt a lot better, her head was still aching, but at least the nausea seemed to be completely gone. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what kind of pills Cross gave her.

When they arrived some nurse directed them to bed four that was hidden behind a medical screen. Once they went inside, they saw a male who looked like he'd just escaped from some bloody battle. He had a black eye, there was blood running from his, for sure, broken nose and his arm was strangely twisted. But that wasn't something that made them stop. What did make them stop was the fact that the patient was covered in tattoos (some of them with controversial meanings) and his clothes looked like they taken straight from the documentary movies about gangs that were drug dealing. Kepner was standing right beside him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"April you might've missed a point here. I treat tiny humans, okay? Tiny humans. Not some recidivists for God's sake!" Arizona hissed.

"Yeah I know that" Kepner just shrugged. "And that is your sixteen-year-old tiny human, so If you don't mind..." she nodded at the patient, irritation clearly building in her voice, because the said patient was doing everything to indispose her from helping him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the blonde groaned before approaching the patient. He registered her presence, because his gaze slid on her, making her slightly uncomfortable. 'Great, now I'm not only a single lesbian, but also a single lesbian who's being checked out by a sixteen-year-old gangster; how terrific' she thought with a hint of bitterness.

"Damn, you're a bit of fluff," he stated, his voice hoarse and repulsive.

"Care to tell me your name, before I ask what on earth happened to you?" she just ignored his comments.

"You can call me whatever you want, baby," this time there was a smirk on his face.

"Not a chance, I've already tried asking him," Kepner cut in.

"So what do we know?" Cross seemed confused.

"Well, basically nothing. Some pedestrian saw the kid lying on the ground on a side street, all beaten up and unconscious. He didn't see anything or anyone suspicious around. So he just called an ambulance and here he is," April explained. "I think that we all agree that he has to have to do with gangs though."

"Indeed," Arizona sighed, examining boy's arm.

"Holy shit! That hurts!" he exclaimed, looking at blonde accusingly.

"Mind your language young man. Your arm is dislocated, I'm going to set it right now," she tried to sound calm, but her headache reminded of its presence.

"As long as you'll be touching me, I'm fine with that," his comments started to become annoying.

"Great, because it's going to hurt, badly," she couldn't resist the note of irony in her voice. This kid was ruffling her feathers.

"Wait wha..." the rest of his words drowned into his own scream that filled the ER.

"I see that you're on top of this situation, so if you excuse me, I have other patients," Kepner said and she was gone in a second. There was something wrong with Kepner, but Arizona had other things on her mind than somebody else's problems.

"Okay stranger, now follow the light please," she said, directing the flashlight on his eyes. What she saw, made her stop in her tracks. His left pupil was clearly bigger than the right one and she knew that this kind of symptom detected in a person who's been most likely beaten up, is a very bad sign. She wasn't an expert on that subject though. There was only one expert in this hospital now and she knew it. Despite the fact that they haven't spoken since morning, they were doctors first and foremost; nothing was more important than the good of the patient.

"Page Dr. Shepherd," she ordered Cross with a determined tone.

* * *

Amelia wasn't the kind of person that got scared easily. Most of the stuff that appeared traumatic to others, did nothing to her. Sometimes she wondered if that bravado just ran in the family, but that's who she was. She was brave and brilliant. She was a freaking superhero. But the moment she approached the bed with the tattooed teenager and her gaze met Arizona's, she got scared. Scared of the emotions that she felt; mixture of joy and relief. For a moment she fought with the urge to smile, but she quickly went back to professionalism.

"You paged?"

"Well it certainly wasn't me, but hell you're even hotter than the blondie," she received a response from the patient that took her aback.

"Say hello to Mr. X. His lips are sealed, but I need a consult" Arizona started, stepping closer to the brunette and lowering her voice. At this point Amelia knew that something was wrong. "I want you to look at his pupils and tell me I'm wrong," something in Arizona's eyes made Amelia unable to speak, so she just nodded and moved on to examine the patient.

"Okay, tell me what you think it is," she said as soon as she saw the abnormality.

"Well obviously it's anisocoria. It doesn't have to mean anything, but despite the fact that he's not talking to us, it's obvious that he was fighting with someone, so the anisocoria might have been caused by that. Kids are more susceptible to head injuries because of incomplete fossilized cartilage. And I really hope it's just as simple as that, but I have a sinking feeling about him. I'm thinking that the irregularity of his pupils might have been caused by neoplastic lesion" she said, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news for you, because you might be right. We need to take him to CT and then we'll know for sure"

"What's going on?" they heard an irritated voice, obviously coming from X.

"Dr. Cross will take you to the computed tomography, so we will be able to check what's going on with you. But first we need to know where your parents are," Arizona explained.

"Oh I will make it easy for you. They're dead or at least they're dead to me. I was raised in foster care, I ran away and now I'm free. My brothers are my family now" there was no grief in his voice, only impudence. The peds surgeon sighed.

"We'll have to call the social welfare then."

"Don't you dare doing that! My friends will find you and you'll regret it!" now there was pure rage in his voice.

"Alright, I think that's enough" Amelia cut in. "Just take him to get that CT, Cross" she ordered. Even when Isaac managed to move his bed without being kicked by the teenager (he only could use his right side of the body, because his left side was slightly paralyzed, which only made them more worried about the CT results) they still could hear his threats as his voice was fading in the distance.

"Thanks," Arizona said, rubbing her temples. The headache was nothing compared to the one from this morning, but still it was an unpleasant feeling.

"How are you?" Amelia asked, the change in her tone noticeable. It wasn't formal anymore. This one was softer, almost caring.

"Like a dead man among the living" she smiled, although it wasn't so far from the truth. "I'm sorry again for..."

"Will you stop apologizing?" Amelia laughed, but it was a warm laughter. There was something about Arizona that she found adorable; the way she felt bad for something such simple as falling asleep.

"Will you forgive me?"

"You're impossible" she smiled once again before taking her arm in arm and heading for the examination room so they could see the scans. And that was the moment when Arizona's realized that she didn't want to run away anymore, ever. 'You are getting into hot water Robbins' the thought flashed through her head.

* * *

"Umm did you talk to Meredith?" Arizona asked while they were waiting for the scans. That thought was chasing her all morning and she was dying to know.

"No, I didn't get a chance. And even if I did, she probably wouldn't believe me, so why bother. At least now she has something to rack her brain with," she said playfully to her own surprise. She didn't mean to sound so...flirty? But still she did and that made the blonde quirked her eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she tried to continue the subject, but at the same moment the results were ready.

"Damn you were right," Amelia sighed looking at the scans.

"As much as I like to hear that, this time it doesn't sound like something I want to hear," she stated, looking at tomographic images of the injured brain.

"Look at that," Amelia's voice sounded like it was in awe and Arizona found herself looking at her. Truth be told, she enjoyed doing that back when they were working on Dr. Herman's tumor. There was something about Amelia's eyes. Each time she was looking at the scans, her eyes were shining as if they were stars and that was something that Arizona could admire for the rest of her life, because there was nothing more beautiful than a person devoted to a case. "You're staring" Amelia noticed with a soft voice and she couldn't help, but smiled. Seeing blonde blushing, she decided to keep that image in her mind, but to release her from answering, she went on. "You see here?" she pointed at the scan to the place where the color of the tissue was brighter. "That is a massive subdural hematoma"

"This kid needs surgery and he needs it as soon as possible," the blonde said pensively.

"Agreed. We're risking serious brain damage here, but as far as I'm concerned, he told us that he is a foster kid."

"You know that despite his words, we have to call the social welfare, right?"

"Of course I know that Arizona. I just... I just want you to know that I'm in that with you, so you don't have to deal with this alone. I know how hard cases are with the foster kids," for a moment she wanted to reach for blonde's hand but she refrained.

"Thank you," she was rewarded by one of Arizona's cutest smiles. The one that perfectly showed her dimples and made her own insides do a jumping show. Honestly who didn't like dimples?

* * *

So they put the plan into the motion and by the end of the day they had the OR booked for tomorrow and the call to social welfare made. Of course X didn't know about that. They had put him on some strong painkillers and shortly after he fell asleep.

"Quite the day today" Amelia summarized when they were heading for their lockers.

"I don't even want to think about tomorrow," Arizona added and then a thought occurred to her. It was quite a bold one, but she decided to give it a try. "Hey, would you like to go to Joe's? I would kill for a break right now"

"Oh," and by that simple word Arizona knows that she'll be dumped and Amelia hates herself for that. But she couldn't agree. Not tonight at least. "I would love to, but Owen talked to me during lunch and he's kind of invited me over to his place and..."

"Oh no! Don't bother with me, you should totally go!" Arizona was back to her goofy-quirky self, trying to mask the hurt in her eyes. She failed though and for a moment Amelia saw it.

"You sure?"

"Of course, go and have fun. I mean not like too much fun...I mean...not that I'm telling you not to have too much sex...I'm just...oh just go," she ended that awkward conversation using her locker as an excuse, because suddenly she remembered how desperately she wanted to 'find something' in it. Amelia already was feeling bad for turning her invitation down, but it just was too much for her, too complicated. And things with Owen were...simple, easy. She liked having sex with him, because it was easy. She didn't put much emotion in it, she didn't feel bonded with him and that made their relations so simple. It was easier for her to keep telling herself that she didn't care for Arizona, than to explain all the reasons why she did. And that's why she had wished good night to the peds surgeon before she left the hospital with Owen.

"Robbins," it was Grey who distracted Arizona from zipping her coat.

"Hey, Meredith," she tried her best, but her voice cracked a bit. Why she was so emotional? "Listen...about this morning"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about," her tone didn't sound like someone who's angry though.

"It was nothing, I promise. I just wanted to comfort her, so I told her about my brother. We were talking, but I guess I drank too much at dinner and suddenly I fell asleep. Next thing I remember was waking up next to her" Arizona explained calmly, although her eyes stung her as she tried not to cry.

"Oh," she sounded surprised and blonde couldn't put her finger on it if it was a good or bad kind of 'surprised'. "That's...that's nice of you. I mean thank you actually. She was a mess yesterday and yet I've just seen her leaving with Owen Hunt. She seemed happy"

"Yeah, no problem, I'm happy to hear that," she smiled broadly, though the smile didn't touch her eyes and Meredith noticed that.

"Robbins," she started again, her voice softer this time. "You're the only one I have now. Cristina left and others are dead. You're the only one I have and I can't lose you" Arizona was a bit taken aback by the other woman's words, but it made her warm inside. "I want you to know that we're friends. Not best friends obviously, but you and I are friends in a way that nobody else in this hospital could be. You know when sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night it's because I dream about that damn forest, how lost and frightened we were. But then I think that you were there too, you saw what I saw, you were as scared as I was and that now I can always go to you and see you, because you've survived, you're here and then I think that I don't have to be afraid alone. It's because I have you," Meredith squeezed blonde's hand, a bit surprised by her own actions towards her. It felt good though. "So whatever is or isn't going between you and Amelia I want you to know that I can't lose you, but I also can't lose her. Don't make me choose between you two, Arizona, because that would be hell of a problem."

"You've lost too much; I won't let you lose me. Even if that would mean that I will have to shut my feelings down," the blonde offered her a smile, this time a real one.

"I still hope that you won't have to shut them though. Either way you know what? When life gives you lemons, grab tequila and salt. Let's go Robbins, I'm taking you out for a drink."

* * *

 **Okay so that would be chapter 2. I really hope that you liked it and I'll do my best to post another chapter in 4-5 days. Oh and those of you who watched "The Mentalist" season 7, you may have an idea why I decided to include Cross in my story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that it's been more than 4 days, but two days ago my internet played a trick on me and decided to stop working. Only yesterday I was able to sent the story to my beta and she did her best to correct my work as soon as possible. So I'm realy sorry for delay.**

 **I would like to thank you for all your kind words. It's also a very nice feeling when people that don't have an account here still leave their reviews. Thank you so much guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
 _but I can't help falling in love with you..._

Arizona wasn't sure whether it was tequila, Elvis Presley or herself talking in her head, but whatever it was, it was telling the truth. She was falling head over heals and she couldn't stop. Because a situation like this felt like balancing over the edge; once you slip, the path is only getting steeper and steeper and all you can do is just let it take you down. No one knows what will be waiting at the end. It could be a valley full of flowers and fluffy stuff, but it also can be an abyss with sharp rocks. And at this point nothing is up to you. From now on your fate is bounded with the decisions made by the person you're falling for. And Arizona was more than sure that her person was desperately trying to let her crash.

She also wasn't sure whose idea was that (more like tequila's), but she reached for her phone and dialed Nicole's number. She picked up after third ring.

"Robbins you better be dying or else you don't have an excuse for waking me up at this hour," she heard her mentor's voice and suddenly she found herself smiling. She missed it.

"Hi" she started, not exactly knowing why she even called. "Well as much as you would like me to, I'm not dying, not yet. But I just felt like...I don't know, like I wanted to talk to someone"

"Oh my God Robbins," Nicole sounded like she's just discovered something, her voice suddenly excited.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't it obvious? My little horse got herself into deep trouble. Normally I would ask who that son of a bitch is, but knowing your preferences I would rather go with who's that trollop?" that took Arizona off guard. She was always wondering how Dr. Herman does that, how she just knows stuff. So there was no point in trying to hide anything from her.

"Well...remember Amelia Shepherd who saved your life? Yeah, she's that trollop," it sounded weird, admitting it out loud. Admitting that she was falling for someone, even after her failed marriage; it seemed weird to her that despite what happened, she was still able to feel this way.

"No you didn't," came as response, Nicole's voice clearly amused. "Look at you, you womanizer!"

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Oh you have no idea how funny it is," great, she called her to make herself feel better and she ended up entertaining Dr. Herman, feeling even worse than before the conversation. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. "Hey, no crying Robbins," she heard immediately, and for a moment she felt like she was being observed.

"How did you...never mind. The point is I just don't know what to do. Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I tend to fall for straight girls? Or at least why do I tend to fall for the wrong people?" those were the questions that were bothering her a lot. Sure Callie wasn't completely straight, but still she enjoyed the company of a man way too much for Arizona's liking. Maybe they just had the right love at the wrong time.

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. Just for the record Shepherd is everything but straight. C'mon, I've seen you two talk a lot. It was quite obvious you spoke with adoration in your eyes, but I just assumed it's because you like woman in general. Come to think about it, you never looked at me like that or at any other woman since we've met, so that makes me think that you've got yourself into some deep shit...Anyway what I wanted to say is that I also saw how she looked at you and believe me honey, affection cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does. Trust me, I know stuff. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep and for God's sake Robbins, don't call me again in the middle of the night," and with that she hung up, leaving Arizona alone with her thoughts, which were pretty much one big mess.

* * *

"Nah, it's not going to work" the blonde heard Alex's voice, while she was trying to use a coffee machine. "Here" he added, handing her a coffee from coffee stall in the canteen.

"Thanks...? Is there anything you want?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh c'mon, I've heard you and Shepherd are having pretty tough surgery this morning, I'm trying to act like a decent friend" he answered a bit miffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well and I'm all nervous about this situation with social welfare," she took a sip and sighed loudly. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but at the same Amelia walked in. Arizona couldn't help the painful sting in her chest, when she noticed that the brunette was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Morning you two," she greeted them with a smile, that faded as soon as she met blonde's eyes. She remembered them as a bright, clear sky; now they were nothing but cloudy and sad. Alex also caught that, but decided to remain silent, he knew that shit far too well.

"I assume the date went pretty well," Arizona decided to be her sweet and goofy self; that was her best protection, her pretty pink bubble that kept her from being hurt.

"Um...yeah, I guess it did. But it wasn't even a date," Amelia was so lost in that sad eyes that she had to really focus on that answer and failed nevertheless.

"Clearly it wasn't that good. If it was, your face would be screaming 'I just got laid'" Alex put his two cents in and Arizona didn't know what she wanted most, to hug him or punch him. She didn't get a chance to do any of them though, because Cross walked into the room.

"Dr. Robbins, some lady from social welfare is waiting outside."

"Okay, let's go talk to her," she started to follow her intern, but stopped at the door. "Dr. Shepherd, I expect you to join us as soon as you'll be able to focus back on our case," there was some sort of exasperation in her voice that she didn't mean to show, but it somehow showed itself and clearly reached Amelia's ears, because the brunette slightly flinched.

* * *

"Once again, what's your approach Dr. Shepherd?" the question was asked by a tall woman with dark, curly hair and a seemingly stern facial expression. She introduced herself as Mrs. Cornell and she politely explained to them that X's real name was Jake Burton and he had escaped the orphanage a few months prior. "And please don't give me that look, my son is a doctor in Portland, so I know a thing or two about medical approach," she sounded a bit embittered.

"Alright then. I'm going to do the craniotomy to gain access to the brain. Then I'm going to do the external decompression in order to remove the hematoma. Then I will put his cranium bone back in its place and hopefully everything will grow together," Amelia explained, her voice more than confident.

"Dr. Robbins?" the woman looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Oh I'm not the expert here, but since I know a bit about kids, I can assure you that this is a very good approach considering his state. Symptomatic treatment is less invasive, but also less effective," her gaze unconsciously slid on the neurosurgeon like she wanted to make sure that the brunette knows that she has her side. And even though Amelia did know that, she didn't show that.

"Do your duty then," these were the words that they wanted to hear. It was a legal permission, so they didn't waste more time.

"Cross, go and check if the OR is prepped. Then you can scrub in," Arizona ordered and she couldn't help but smile seeing the excitement written on his face. "You're ready?" that was more like a rhetorical question, but she asked anyway. All she got in return was a nod as they headed for the OR.

"Hey, Robbins!" the blonde turned around just to see Alex who was approaching them. "You have a minute?"

"Actually I'm..."

"It's fine, I'll start by myself," Amelia smiled to her and leaved the two of them alone. It was a weird kind of smile, not a forced one, but not genuine either.

"Okay you have five minutes. What's going on?" Alex got straight to the point, which made Arizona raise her eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean? We're heading for the surgery."

"Oh, cut the crap Robbins. You've been making yearning eyes all morning each time you looked at Shepherd. Obviously I already know the answer, but I'm waiting 'til you tell me yourself."

"Busted" she mumbled. "I...I don't know Alex. I truly don't know. I promised myself that I would never fall in love with a straight or taken woman. But here she is, all beautiful with her brilliant brain and every time she smiles at me I feel happy like I haven't been for a long time, and I know that I'm screwed," she uttered, her voice slightly trembling, because she was trying not to get too emotional.

"As far as I can tell she's neither of that so you better gather yourself and ask her out or she really will become taken," Alex winked at her playfully.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you can be so sweet and annoying at the same time," she just smiled at him and went to the OR, where she and Amelia were supposed to save the kid's life.

* * *

There is something special about being in the OR. This is your arena; you enter it with no other purpose than facing your enemy. You fight until you can't fight anymore.

"His BP is rapidly dropping," Cross announced, turning away from the monitor.

"Shit, everything looks fine here, no bleeding, nothing. Robbins, you're the one from peds, any ideas?" Amelia sent her worried look.

"Might be anaphylactic shock caused by some medication. Was it mentioned in his chart that he's allergic to something?" the brunette just shook her head in response. "Lovely...ugh...alright, I need 4 milligrams of epi and clear access to his thigh," she ordered firmly and that impressed the brunette. Obviously Arizona was a surgeon, but she was the quirky and bubbly kind of person. She was all goofy and unicorns and stuff. She didn't seem like someone serious, but maybe the 'don't judge a book by its cover' saying wasn't that hackneyed as Amelia had thought, because at that time, during their surgery, Arizona was nothing but one seriously hardcore person. She expertly injected the substance and after a while, his pressure went back to normal. "Okay...we got him," she stated, clearly relieved.

* * *

She fell asleep. She knew that because now when she started to stir, everything hurt her; her neck, her arms, her leg. Even her eyes stung her the moment she opened them. She found herself lying on the couch in the attendings' lounge and she needed a while to remember what's going on. It was 8 pm, they succeeded with the surgery (or at least she hoped so, because the boy hadn't waken up yet), Amelia was checking on him for umpteenth time this day and she just seemed to lay down for a while, because this day wasn't the most pleasant one for her. Apart from Jake she had two other surgeries; bowel resection and prenatal procedure in order to correct the myelomeningocele.

"Tough day, huh?" that was Richard's voice. She adored him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone around her at the moment.

"Yup. The kid hasn't woken up," she said with empty voice.

"I hate those cases," he made a pause like he was wondering what to say next. They were doctors and that kind of situations happened to them every day. That didn't mean that they got used to it, no, they didn't and they probably never will, but there is a point where you have to keep your feelings apart from your job, because if not, sooner or later they would destroy you. So instead being her fellow-surgeon, he decided to act like her friend. "You should go home and get some rest. Or you could go to the bar and have some fun," he added knowingly. "You have that sparkle in your eye, you must have liked someone! Which one was that? Was that the one with red glasses or the one with the tattoo?"

"Well, she doesn't wear glasses and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a tattoo," Arizona smirked more to herself than to Richard. "But she does have that brilliant brain and fireworks scrub cap though," she added and looked at the other man with quite sad eyes. It took him a while to proceed the information.

"You're saying..." he started, but at the same time Amelia walked in and Arizona send him her best 'speaking of the devil' look. He just smiled reassuringly and excused himself from the room.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily like she's just been running and she slouched on the sofa next to her. Her face was beaming. "Guess who's just woken up?"

"No way, Jake?" the blonde couldn't help but smiled as the other woman nodded. She wanted to get up, but she felt a light grip on her arm.

"Easy tiger," Amelia laughed at her eagerness. "He's exhausted and barely communicative, because of the painkillers, but his pupils are back to normal and they're responding to the light. We did it," she ended and looked straight into blonde's eyes. For a moment the sadness from this morning was gone and they were back to being as bright and unique as Amelia remembered them.

"We did it," Arizona said, although it came out more like a whisper, because somehow the brunette's glare managed to send a small shiver through her entire body. "What are you looking at?" she added in the same, almost whispering tone.

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm looking at the sky during a sunny day, sometimes it seems more like looking at the funfair where everyone is happy and excited and sometimes, just sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean of sadness that I'm looking at..." she said in a soft tone, surprised with her own words, because she's just said out loud what she's been thinking from the moment she saw Arizona's eyes at close range. It felt like losing part of her shield that she wasn't sure if she wanted to let go of.

"You're different, you know?" the blonde hesitantly took Amelia's hand in her and started to draw small circles on it with her fingers. The touch was so gentle that the brunette got goosebumps; the one that you can get from experiencing pleasure. "You are very passionate, you want things to work out, you care deeply about people you care about. Passion is your superpower. Never turn down your superpowers," her voice was barely audible, but they suddenly were so close to each other that it didn't matter. Amelia's gaze slid from blonde's eyes to her lips and then back again to her eyes; they seemed darker now. Every fiber in her body wanted to lean forward, but she couldn't. Her fear made her stop dead in her tracks. The blonde noticed that, because Amelia's hand suddenly tensed, like she wasn't sure what to do.

Arizona was never really a restrained person. Each time she saw the opportunity, she just took it. She always knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to reach for it. This time was no different. But this time wasn't only about herself and that's why she decided to take it slow.

"Close your eyes," the brunette suddenly heard Arizona's whisper; and so she did. The moment she closed her eyes, she felt pair of soft lips gently brushing against her own. It was so sudden, so different from what she was used to, that she wasn't able to kiss back. She wasn't able to do anything but try to convince herself that there were no butterflies in her stomach, there couldn't be.

Suddenly, the moment was gone. The door opened and Owen himself walked into the room, clearly distracted with some notes that he was holding. And good thing that he was, because he couldn't see how abruptly they drew back.

"Hey, I've heard about your surgery, congratulations," he nodded noticing them and then he stopped his gaze a bit longer on the neurosurgeon. "Are we still up for tonight?"

"Umm...yeah...sure," that was all she managed to say, because somehow she felt guilty about this situation. What was she even doing?

"Great," he smiled at her, took something from the board that was hanging next to the door and shortly after he was gone.

For Arizona that scene was played in a slow motion. She couldn't quite picture herself in that room anymore, like she's all of sudden became the redundant part.

"Well I guess in that case I won't bother you anymore," she said probably more bitter than she intended to, but she was pissed and sad. She was pissed at herself that she got carried away with her emotions and sad that it didn't work out. She stood up and this time no one tried to stop her. Instead she heard Amelia's voice.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking that I've forgotten about what just happened between us, because I didn't," the room fell silent for a moment, but it was only an illusion; inside their minds they were screaming.

"Then don't act like it didn't mean anything to you."

"I can't!" Amelia suddenly raised her voice. "You know why I keep on agreeing to 'meet' with him over and over again? For the same fucking reason that you've agreed to 'meet' with Leah or Lauren. Because it feels good at the time, because it is easy," her voice started to crack. "You and I...we're nowhere near easy. Whatever it is between us...it's a new, scary, freaking mess that I'm pretty sure I don't want in my life," she ended, looking at the blonde with teary eyes.

"Oh...thank you for already deciding I'm not worth your time," she was close to falling apart, but she managed to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. She didn't want to hear anything more; she'd heard enough. All she wanted was to get the hell out of that room; and so she did. Heedless of the fact that Amelia was calling after her she headed straight to the lockers, gathered her stuff and before she had the time to process what just happened, she was already standing outside of the hospital.

She felt a strong urge to smoke. That had been part of her way of dealing with stressful and upsetting situations ever since she finished high school. So she put her jacket on and reached for a pack of cigarettes, which she kept in her purse just for the sake of those occasions. She lit one up, inhaled the stinging smoke and exhaled all of her emotions with the white streak. She wasn't very proud of herself for doing that, but she just had to. Amelia's words were still echoing in her mind, each time hurting more than the last. But didn't she ask for it? She was basically walking on thin ice the moment she decided to step into brunette's bedroom two days ago. Back when they were working on Dr. Herman's case they were good. Things between them were just good and it was supposed to stay that way. Why the hell did her heart decide to fuck that up? Well that was a question without answer.

She stubbed out her cigarette, wiped a single tear that ran down her cheek and headed for her car. To make matters worse, she couldn't find her keys so she was stuck in front of her car, searching through her purse. Just as she detected them with her fingers, she felt like someone's strong hand covered her mouth. Her mind panicked and tried to escape, but to no avail. Someone's other arm bent back her shoulders, making her unable to move.

"Easy baby, otherwise it's going to hurt" she heard a male's voice, that made her shiver with fear. It was husky and must have belonged to someone really young.

"You should have listened to the warning. You shouldn't have called social welfare," another male's voice reached her ears; this one much older than previous one. She felt the grip on her mouth tighten, so she tried once more to escape, but this time, it ended much worse for her. The attacker pushed her head into the car with full strength. She felt terrible pain and heard the sound of the broken car window. Shortly after she felt some sticky and warm trickle running down her face; blood.

"I warned you it was going to hurt," she sensed pure satisfaction in his young voice. She was feeling a splitting headache and she was fighting to stay conscious, but her vision was becoming darker and blurrier.

"Enough, I want her to witness what's waiting for her," this time the older voice was much closer than previously, like he was standing right beside her. "You took Jake away from us, you hurt us," his voice became a whisper that like a snake was hissing in Arizona's ears. "Physical pain is nothing compared to the psychological one, so now you'll see what awaits naughty children for neglecting bans," that was all she'd heard, before she felt a needle digging into her neck. She used the last ounce of strength to get out of the tight grip, but nothing happened. She just drifted away...

* * *

 **Here comes the drama! It's Grey's Anatomy story after all, I think that Mama Shonda would be proud (lol)  
** **But worry not, Arizona is a strong woman, she's a survivor.  
Nevertheless, I hope that you still liked it ;) Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As I promised, here comes next chapter :) Thank you for sticking with me despite this small break.**  
 **Oh and I don't know if you like listening to the music while reading, but if you do, I recommend these (All by the 'Sleeping At Last') :**

 **"Private Eyes"**  
 **"As Long as You Love Me"**  
 **"Saturn"**  
 **"Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic"**

* * *

Penny Blake has never thought that her life would be like that. When she was a little girl she'd always dreamt about being a doctor and saving lives, but no one told her that there is always another side of the coin. Nobody was talking about dealing with death, with families of the ones who have passed away, the feeling of guilt and helplessness. No, that was far beyond her imagination. And yet there she was, standing in the middle of the parking lot, looking at her girlfriend's ex-wife's motionless body lying among the shards of broken glass. Her face was bruised and covered with congealed blood. The only thing that came to Penny's mind was how quickly all the reluctance she felt for the other woman was gone. All she could feel was the urging need to check if she was alive. She was a doctor, so of course she should feel like that, but their relations left a lot to be desired. Plus, Arizona was another doctor of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital that she was responsible for and this time she was more than sure that she won't let the doctor die.

"Check the damn pulse Blake" she reminded herself as she knelt beside Arizona and pressed her fingers against the blonde's neck and felt a weak pulsation. It was barely palpable, but it was there. She sighed with relief. Strange how quickly she switched from being indifferent to the blonde to the person that cared so much about her. The universe really liked to mess with people.

She didn't dial the emergency number. She didn't even think of that since they were basically at the hospital. She instead called the hospital reception, praying inwardly that Kepner was still at work. Once she heard the redhead's voice, she blurted out the torrent of words that no one could understand, so she had to repeat it twice before she got the reaction she expected. No unnecessary questions, just the confirmation that help is on the way.

* * *

"What happened?" Kepner asked once Arizona was placed carefully on the hospital bed. Her voice was calm, but worry hidden in it was clearly audible. They were taking the blonde to the ER.

"I...I don't know" Penny replied wiping her hands and putting on medical gloves. "I was going home when I saw her. Not a soul around and yet she looked like she's just gotten out of a huge fight or something."

"Blake it was an assault. Call a spade a spade please" April retorted surprised with her own outburst. She was tired after a long day at work, another argument with Jackson and all she wished for was a bath and a bed. Instead she was gifted with her injured friend. In addition to that, the person who found her happened to be one of the least liked people in the entire hospital. This day couldn't get any worse. "Pass me those gases and disinfectant. I need to clean her face," she added with a calmer voice. When she got rid of the blood she saw that her friend's pretty face has been marked with nasty cuts and bruises.

"Present!" Maggie ran up to the ER, putting her lab coat on in a hurry. She looked like she's been already at home when they paged her. No wonder since it was past midnight. "I got a 911, what..." she started but once she saw her colleague she needed nothing more. She quickly approached her and pressed her stethoscope to the blonde's chest. "Circulatory collapse" she stated surely after a while. "Blake I need 5 milligrams of noradrenaline and I need it now. Make it quick or she may die from ischemia," her gaze met April's-now-super-worried eyes. "She needs a neuro consult. Her brain has had very little access to oxygen for hell knows how long," all she received in response was a nod from the redhead before April reached for her pager.

* * *

Amelia groaned at the sound of duty calling. She was just falling asleep in Owen's trailer after another round of meaningless sex. Well at least for her. Owen was nice, funny and good man, but he had one huge flaw. He wasn't the goofy blonde with adorable dimples in her cheeks. Owen wasn't Arizona and no matter how much that hurt her, she also knew that Arizona would never be Owen in the way she would like her to be. Not after the way she's treated her. She said things that shouldn't be said. She wasted her chance. Arizona kissed her and she wasted her chance. She didn't even have the courage to kiss her back. All she could do was to yell at her and expostulated her love affairs and that wasn't fair at all. Who the hell she was to judge other people?

The pager went off again.

* * *

"Oh crap," all three doctors turned around from the patient to see Meredith. It sounded shallow, but it was just that Mer couldn't think of anything better to say. When she saw Arizona she froze for a moment. It was an unusual-oh-so-usual sight in their hospital that one of the workers is an actual patient, but that wasn't something that made her stop. What did was the fact that she was terrified by the thought that Robbins might be badly injured; because bad injuries lead to being critical and critical usually leads to death. And she was not ready to lose the last person that kept her plane-crash-nightmares away.

"I could find better words to describe it," Maggie mumbled as she was examining the blonde. The noradrenaline has been given to her few minutes ago and still there was no improvement.

"Blake found her in a parking lot, she has a few pretty deep cuts on her face caused by shards of glass needing to be stitched and a circulatory collapse," Kepner informed the newcomer. "That's all we know for now."

"Well that's enough knowledge to be worried," Grey stated.

"C'mon! Why isn't it working?" Pierce's tone expressed annoyance.

"Why is what not working?" it was no one else but Amelia who was now approaching them, trying to pin up her messy hair. "And I hope you have a decent reason for plucking me out of bed. Actually why was it 911?" she added just before she saw the patient, because the moment she saw her all the answers has become redundant. She felt like a large knot was being tied around her stomach and squeezed it tight. But she didn't move; she couldn't. She was trying to process the sight before her, unavailingly.

"She needs neuro consult," Meredith said to her and quickly explained the situation; although she wasn't sure how much of that information really got to Amelia judging by the look on her face.

"What...? Oh yes..." the brunette replied shakily. She stepped closer and brushed a strand from blonde's forehead. It was a quick gesture, almost mechanical, but only she knew that it was filled with emotions that she couldn't quite name. She checked her pupils; they were dilated. A common symptom that was being diagnosed all the time within patients that experienced sudden trauma. She was just about to announce it out loud when her gaze slid to blonde's neck. It was an old habit from the times when she was doing drugs. She used to look at people's necks and forearms just to see if she could find new friends to do drugs with. So once her gaze slid there she saw a small, reddened spot. A spot that she would have recognized everywhere; it was a mark after needle. Realization hit her out of the blue. She raised her hands to her head and cursed loudly enough for the half of the ER to hear her. Her voice was husky and she didn't even try to hide the trembling in it. All four doctors sent her questioning glances. It was Meredith to speak up.

"Care to explain? She's running out of time."

"Don't you think I know that?" Amelia's answer came right away. "Who found her?"

"It was me, Dr. Shepherd, I was just going home and..." Blake started but the brunette interrupted.

"Let me guess, you found her completely unconscious, sweat on her face clearly visible. When you checked her pulse you felt it, but it was freaking weak. Oh and the moment you touched her skin you must have been surprised to find out how hot was her skin, even though it was a chilly night." Penny was taken aback with that description. It was so accurate as if she has been there with her.

"How?" was all she could answer.

"How? Because I'm a doctor, Blake! And you should be asking why you didn't figure out what happened to her yourself!"

"And what is exactly that happened to her? We would all like to know," Maggie cut in, still checking for any improvement with blood pressure.

"She is on drugs! Someone must have given that shit to her," she explained now with empty voice.

"Are you sure?" it was Grey to ask the question. She knew that her 'sister' had a past. She also knew that what she said was true, but somehow she needed to make sure, as if she didn't want it to be the truth.

"No doubt. And since she's not waking up...someone deliberately gave her too large dose" for a moment there was pure fear in Amelia's voice, but it was quickly replaced with something else; bravery. She had to be brave if she wanted to save Arizona's life. "Pierce what did you give her?"

"5 milligrams of noradrenaline."

"Good, but that's not going to work. Judging by the size of her pupils and her pressure, she is super high and she is about to fly away for good if we don't do something. She needs at least 10 milligrams," she was met with a disapproving nod from Maggie.

"She already got 5. If we give her another 10 it will make 15. Her heart won't stand it."

"It will. Maggie, you have to trust me," Amelia was on the edge of desperation right now. Pierce was just about to answer, when Blake's voice filled their ears.

"She's crashing!"

"Dammit!" this time it was Meredith who cursed, because Amelia was clearly unable to say anything at that moment. "I need a crash cart!"

"If you won't do it, I will" Shepherd uttered so Pierce could hear her and without a second thought she measured 10 milligrams and injected it into blonde's forearm before the cardio surgeon could stop her. Just then they heard a loud "Clear!" coming from Grey and convulsions shook Arizona's body.

Long, monotonous sound coming from cardio monitor filled the room.

* * *

"You should go home," Amelia heard familiar voice coming from the doorway. Meredith, who else would that be. She was now sitting in a chair in a room where Arizona's been moved from ER, flipping through some papers. Well, mostly pretending to do so, her eyes never leaving the blonde. "She's okay, you hear me?" Grey added putting arm on brunette's shoulder. "You saved her."

"Saved her? I put her in that position, Mer. If I didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have left so quickly and none of that would happen," her voice was now calm, quiet and full of guilt. "She collapsed two fucking times," she added whispering.

"Yes, two times. And yet she is here, breathing on her own."

"What is your problem Meredith? Why are you here with your surprisingly good mood?"

"I'm only trying to understand."

"Understand what exactly...?" brunette was now confused. Tired, slightly irritated and confused.

"Why you're trying so hard to pretend that you don't care," Meredith answered calmly looking straight at Amelia who was now struggling with the reply. "I know you do. I just don't know why yet. I mean sure, we all care about her, she's our friend and coworker. But you? I think that you care just a bit more than us," she made a pause waiting for Amelia to deny it, but nothing came out of her mouth, so she continued. "And that's fine with me, it really is. It's not my business to know the reason beneath it. When you'll be ready you'll tell me yourself. Just don't pretend."

"Thank you," it came out as a whisper, but it was loud enough for Meredith to hear it. She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd," Blake mumbled as she entered the room. She was already feeling uncomfortable with the situation and now she ended up in the same room with two women that hated her the most. Luckily she was saved from further talking, because Meredith suddenly remembered of something.

"Blake," she started hesitantly. "If I am here, Amelia is here and Maggie has just gone back home...then who the hell is with my children?"

"Cal... I mean Dr. Torres."

"Yes, I remember now. Zola wanted to spend a night at Sofia's so badly that I finally agreed. I don't know why Callie also agreed on Bailey and Ellis though."

"You really need to be told why?" Blake remarked without thinking. "I'm sorry, that was un..."

"No need to be sorry Blake," it was Amelia who cut in. She was getting tired of that conversation. "You're right, Callie loves babies, all kinds of babies. So why don't you join your baby-loving girlfriend and get out of here? I would appreciate it."

"Dr. Shepherd I need to check on the patient"

"She's not a patient, she's Robbins. That means she's now much more important than a regular patient. And that means you're not getting anywhere near her. Last time you treated one of the doctors from here it didn't end very good, did it?"

"Amelia!" Grey hissed at her. As if it would help...

"No, it's ok, she is right. I better go," Penny was just about to leave, when Meredith stopped her.

"Don't tell Callie, not now. I'm on call and my kids need someone who is calm and cheerful. She won't be that once we tell her, so we'll do that tomorrow morning," the redhead looked like she wanted to disagree, but seeing the look on the other doctors' faces, she just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I thought..." Amelia started but her statement was interrupted by a yawn. "...she would never leave," she finished rubbing her face with her hand.

"Tell me about it," Meredith added in agreement. "Anyway, you don't look like you're leaving and I have a surgery in 20 minutes"

"It's okay, you go, I'll stay here."

"We have on call rooms you know?" Grey tried, but she was met with the brunette's 'do not mess with me' gaze. "Fine, fine," she raised her hands in a defensive gesture and also walked out of the room. Amelia was left alone.

Yes, alone. That's how she felt. The hospital full of people and she still was stuck in this unpleasant solitude. But the worst in all this was the fact that the only person that made her feel less alone was now miles away, even though they were in the same room.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't call me!" Amelia was woken up by Callie's shout. She must have fallen asleep on that damn chair in some strange position, because right now her neck was hurting like hell. She didn't get the chance to process the situation, because the orthopedic surgeon barged in the room, followed by Meredith and Blake. She didn't even see the brunette. She instead approached the bed and made a move with her hand as if she wanted to touch the blonde. "It's my wife for God's sake!" she hissed and surprisingly both Amelia and Penny flinched at that statement; which didn't go unnoticed by Meredith. Shepherd was the first one to regain herself.

"Umm...I beg to differ Callie. She's not your wife, not anymore."

"What on earth are you doing here Shepherd?" she seemed to not be pay attention to what brunette's said.

"Well, I'm checking on your EX-wife" Amelia answered boldly, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh so you also knew? Great," Callie sounded upset.

"Yes and it was us who forbid Blake to talk to you about it," Meredith cut in.

"What? First you're not telling me that something has happened to my wife and then you're giving orders to my girlfriend? You're stepping out of line Grey."

"She is not your family anymore and it wasn't our duty to inform you about her state. She needed doctors and that's why we are here. It's nobody's fault that she was given drugs instead of, I don't know, having broken her leg so we could page you," nobody expected these words to came out of Meredith's mouth, but they did. What's more, it was hard to disagree with them.

"What kind of drug was it?" Callie asked now in calm voice, rethinking Grey's words. Penny rushed to explain.

"We didn't get the resul..."

"It was amphetamine," Amelia interrupted, her voice empty and cold. All three pair of eyes looked at her questioningly.

"How can you tell, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Please Blake, do not try to question my knowledge about the drugs," brunette laughed bitterly. "I've seen what that shit does to people enough times to be able to know the symptoms with my eyes closed."

This conversation could have gone for hours if not for the fact that suddenly all three pagers went off.

"Oh hell no," Meredith groaned and run out of the room; so did Callie and Blake. Amelia hesitated for a moment, casting a last glance at Arizona before following the others to the ER; victims of some bus accident were soon to arrive.

* * *

It was a tough day. The accident appeared to be less dangerous than they previously had thought, but that meant that there was a lot of frightened people with broken bones and concussions. By the time they had treated everyone, day turned into night again.

Despite the turmoil everyone found time to visit Arizona. Some like Bailey or Riggs came by only for a short while and some like Webber or Kepner stayed much longer, Cross even brought an artificial sunflower (he didn't say that out loud, but everyone knew that he brought that flower because he wanted Dr. Robbins to see it and no one knew how long will it take until she woke up). Callie and Amelia never showed up.

* * *

It wasn't until around 7 pm when Amelia was finally free from work. She'd just examined her last patient who just happened to have a minor stroke and was ready to head back to Arizona; she needed to. But she stopped half way, remembering that she has a last patient to examine, Jake. Reluctantly she dragged herself to his room. She found him sitting on his bed, playing with a straw from some juice. Before she could do anything, he spoke to her, a smirk on his lips clearly visible.

"Is your friend enjoying her trip? Oh my, she must be so fucking high right now!" Amelia felt like someone had just slapped her in the face. She blinked a few times, giving her brain time to process the boy's words. And then everything became clear. His threats, the social care, the assault and the drugs, everything suddenly made sense.

"You son of a bitch," brunette whispered, stepping closer to him and fighting the tears that suddenly found the way to her eyes. "She saved your life!"

"Saved? It wasn't in danger" the boy was either really stupid or he was acting like it. "See, here's the thing. I could have died on streets as a brother in my gang or spent the rest of my life as a boy from orphanage. The choice is quite simple, isn't it?" he bared his teeth in a smile. "Tell me, did you figure out what kind of drug that was?"

"Amphetamine," Amelia said through clenched teeth.

"Good, very good. I knew that you would know that, birds of a feather flock together," he laughed and that laughter filled Shepherd's ears. She felt the anger building in her, but she tried to stop herself from doing something bad to him, she couldn't stoop to his level. "So you also must know that even the smallest infraction outside the permitted dose could be fatal for someone who has never done drugs. And how much do you think she got? Slightly more? No honey, she got a triple dose. You hear me? A fucking triple dose!" he laughed again and Amelia's hands tighten into fists, her thoughts racing. Triple dose for someone who's been taking drugs for quite a long time could be a nice and long ride, but for someone like Arizona? She should have been dead the minute it reached her heart. "What?" he saw her gaze. "You're wondering how is it possible that she's still alive? Well, that shouldn't last long, her heart won't bear it. But if by some miracle she manages to wake up than we all know how that will end; she will become addicted. Amphetamine is great when it comes to fast addicting."

"Let me just tell you one thing you little fucker," Amelia leaned over him, so no one could hear her. "You were found beaten on some alleyway, unconscious. I bet it must have been some street skirmishes. So where were your brothers then, huh? They care about you so much that they left you alone?" for the first time since she entered the room she saw a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes. "You're just a pathetic boy to them. A boy who was stupid enough to believe that he could find a family amongst criminals."

"The blonde paid the price for calling the social care, they did it for me!" he tried.

"No, no silly boy. You've covered them with shame by losing that street fight and you focused the attention of other people on you and your gang. They assaulted my friend for only one reason. To rebuild their reputation and to show the people that no one messes with them. Not even you," with those words she stepped away from him, looking directly into his eyes. She shouldn't have said all of that, that was unprofessional and out of place, but she just couldn't stop herself. But as soon as she saw the look in his eyes, she didn't regret a thing she said. "You should rest. I'll call someone to give you medicine," and simply with that she left the room, leaving Jake unable to say another word.

* * *

When Amelia entered Arizona's room she didn't notice that they weren't alone; not at first. Only when the mysterious person spoke up, she noticed the presence, almost jumping up from surprise.

"How are you Shepherd?" it was no one else but Nicole Herman, sitting on that chair where Amelia spent the last night.

"Dr. Herman," she greeted her politely. "How did you know...?"

"Oh please, I'm sitting here almost all day and no one else walks in as fast as you," she smiled knowingly and even though she couldn't know where Amelia was standing now, she was looking directly at her.

"I just wanted to make sure she's okay. First 24 hours are crucial," Amelia tried to explain herself.

"I don't doubt that, but we both know that this isn't the reason why you ran in here like it was a matter of life and death," Nicole's voice was soft and calm. Despite being a scary bitch she was also one of the greatest human beings. And something about Dr. Herman made Amelia want to open herself up to her.

"No, it wasn't indeed," she mumbled, sitting at the edge of the bed. For a while room fell completely silent.

"She called me, you know?" Dr. Herman started. "I'll be damned, Robbins called me in the middle of the night just to tell me she likes you way too much than she should," there was a hint of amusement in her voice and the statement itself made Amelia's heart beat faster. "And you know what I said to her? That the feeling is mutual," there was a pause, longer than Amelia would like it to be. "And I'm rarely wrong Shepherd."

"And I never thought I'd feel this way," brunette whispered in response.

"Honey, if we knew who we fell for, it wouldn't be any fun and life is too short to deny yourself the stuff that this sort of fun brings," she smiled reassuringly. "Now get out of here and go take shower, change your clothes, eat something. I'll stay with her and trust me, she'll be okay, she'll be just okay."

"I'll be back in ten minutes," that was all Amelia managed to say before walking out of the room in order to come back as soon as possible.

* * *

She decided to use the hospital bathroom. Not her favorite place to be, but she's seen worse. She changed into clean set of medical scrubs and opted for a candy bar from vending machine.

"You've been pretty serious about that ten minutes Shepherd," Nicole stated the moment she felt her presence. For once she was glad she was blind, because the sight of Amelia Shepherd making goo-goo eyes at her former pupil was something that could make her feel nauseated. "Okay lovebirds, I'll leave you two alone, but keep me updated on her state," and before Amelia could help her, she quickly left the room. If brunette didn't know better, she wouldn't have guessed that this woman is blind.

Their privacy didn't last long though, because just a moment later Callie appeared in the doorway.

"How is it that every time I come to visit, you're here," the Latina shed the unpleasant remark.

"I'm her doctor and also her friend and she's just been given an unimaginably large dose of amphetamine. You really have to ask why I'm checking on her every damn hour?" once again there was that boldness in her tone.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"Aren't we all?"

"I suppose. But still you and Meredith have no rights to tell Penny what to do."

"Blake can speak for herself Callie. It was a reasonable action."

"A reasonable..."

"You had your chance to save her life!" Amelia didn't want to burst like that, but the situation was getting out of her control. "And you did," she added softly. "You made the right decision in order to save her life and I'm sure deep inside even Arizona knows that. But you can't go bitching at everything and anyone, because your marriage fell apart," she made a pause, but the other woman didn't say a word. "This time it was not your place to be, not anymore. It was us who saved her life, not you, so it's my responsibility to make sure that she survives the night. And that's why I'm always here; because after you saved her the last time, hell, I'm not going to let her die now," there was something about Amelia's voice that made Callie feel bad for her actions and words. Shepherd was right and no matter how bitter the truth was, it was not her place to be, not anymore.

"Just...just please let me know when she wakes up."

"That I can promise you," Callie only sent her a small smile and left the room.

This time they were alone for good, so Amelia sat on the edge of the hospital bed once again.

"What a day," she said more to herself, but she wanted more than anything for Arizona to hear her. "Herman came to visit you," now she was clearly talking to the blonde. "And I was so worried about you that I was talking to Blake as if nothing had happened, can you believe that? TO BLAKE," she almost laughed at the absurdity of that. "You're messing with my head, roller skate girl," she looked at her with teary eyes, because she realized that she's fucked up. 'What would you do if you weren't afraid?' suddenly this question echoed in her head. It sounded like the voice of Nicole Herman, but that couldn't be since the woman left half an hour ago. Whoever asked that, it was a freakin' good question. And the answer was simple; she would take a chance.

Suddenly she stood up and stepped closer to Arizona. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. All she knew was that it felt right. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on blonde's lips.

"See?" she whispered. "Now I kissed you and you didn't kiss me back; we're even. You can wake up now," a single tear made its way down Amelia's cheek.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed it and let me know if you want this story to be something longer or should I shorten it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys, seriously you're the best and I will try to make this story as long as possible ;)**

 **Oh and just a word to the mysterious Guest who didn't like my story: I'm sorry that my English isn't perfect, that's why I do have a beta. I know I'm not even half as good as most of the people on this site, but at least I'm trying to improve. Rome wasn't built in a day.**

 **But the argument that you don't like the pairing is no argument for me. If you do not support this ship then why do you even bother with reading?**

* * *

She felt it; a pair of soft lips on hers. She felt it, but she couldn't do anything more; move, speak, not even open her eyes. She wasn't asleep and yet she wasn't quite awake; she was just somewhere in between and that scared her. All of her senses have sharpened. Her face was hurting and she was quite aware of the pain. 'What the hell actually happened?' Oh yes, she'd been attacked. Judging by the state she was in, it must have been a pretty ugly assault. She shivered at the memory and felt goosebumps forming all over her skin. It was quite creepy to feel everything with double force.

Suddenly she heard it, the voice. The voice that couldn't belong to anyone else but Amelia Shepherd.

"I yelled at Callie," it sounded like confession and Arizona wasn't quite sure how she should feel about it. "Well I mean she kind of deserved it, but still I shouldn't have. You know that she was calling you her wife? You should have seen the look on Blake's face," if she could, she would laugh. Yes, concern on Penny's face was for sure a sight worth seeing. "And she kept asking why I'm always here. Actually quite a lot of people asked me that. Callie, Meredith, even Herman. I am your doctor, I have to be around, right? Yeah... to Nicole it sounded cliché. You know why? Because some crazy woman called her in the middle of the night, can you believe that?" Arizona would give everything to see the look on Amelia's face, because she wasn't sure if the brunette was smiling or frowning. She wasn't sure about Amelia's intentions at all. The last time she saw and spoke to her, it didn't end up well; it ended horribly, truth be told. Because of Alex and Dr. Herman, she got the wrong impression that Amelia could actually like her back.

"And you know what that woman said to Herman?" Shepherd's voice distracted her from her thoughts. "That she likes me more than she should and that it scares her. Do you remember what Nicole answered?" of course she did, how could she forget that words. "If you do remember, you also know that she is almost always right," Arizona felt an invisible hand squeezed her guts. "Yes, Arizona, I do like you too. I like you in a way I probably shouldn't, but when is life simple and uncomplicated? I wish I got the chance to tell you that earlier, instead of yelling at you. You were right, I was trying to pretend that it didn't mean anything to me," there was a long pause before Amelia spoke again. "I was...I am scared. This is crazy, isn't it? Back when we were at Hopkins I barely knew you, because you were in your senior year and were always surrounded with people, you were never alone. When I started my career I knew Callie better than you since she and Addison were close friends. Then Addie told me that Callie married a woman! And that woman was no one else, but you, Arizona Robbins," there was another pause and suddenly the blonde felt a small hand on her own. It was too big to be a child's hand, but it was quite small for a grown up; it couldn't belong to Amelia, could it? "So you have to admit that how we ended in the same bed the night after the truth about Callie's girlfriend had been revealed is a whole different story," she ended her monologue with hint of...amusement? That's probably the way Arizona would describe it, but again she couldn't quite put the finger on it and she was getting tired of that uncertainty. So she decided that she had to overcame the pain and at least try. Her eyes opened.

At first the brightness of the room blinded her, even though only one lamp was lit. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the new situation. Once she succeeded she scanned her surroundings. She must have been in one of the rooms for the patients in the hospital she was working in. Strange how different it felt form the perspective of the patient.

She felt terrible. Her muscles stiffened from lying too long without any movement and her thirst was becoming unbearable. She also felt something else; a strange desire to go back into the darkness and let herself be taken far, far away from here. She suppressed the feeling; it came quite easy to her, because right now she had much important feelings to worry about.

"Am...a," she tried to speak, but it appeared to be much harder than she had previously thought. She had to try though. "Amelia," she managed to utter in a barely audible whisper, but that was enough for brunette. Amelia was falling asleep so she hadn't seen Arizona opening her eyes, but once the blonde's voice reached her ears all the fatigue she felt just simply evaporated.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," she whispered in response. She couldn't help the fact that a large smile started to form on her lips.

"I could get used to that sight," Arizona smiled back, despite the fact that her face hurt like hell when she did.

"You're still on drugs..." the joy in Shepherd's eyes was replaced with concern.

"Maybe, but I wasn't when I called Herman," the blonde managed to bring on her sassy tone. She earned a slight nudge from brunette.

"You meanie! You heard me? The whole time?" now there was pure uncertainty written all over her face.

"Only your little speech, Romeo," Arizona wasn't sure if it was the drugs, but she quite enjoyed the feelings she got from their conversation. Amelia crossed her arms, pretending to be offended, but inside she was beaming with happiness.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Yes you are. You like me, remember?" something in Arizona's eyes came back to life. Once again they were bright and shining and it wasn't just because of the drugs.

"Oh my, you're really high," Amelia stated looking at her friend, but she couldn't help the laughter that came out of her mouth. Robbins was goofy when sober, but Robbins on drugs was a whole different kind of goofiness. There will be a time when Arizona will finally get clean and it will be ugly and painful; but right now wasn't that time.

"Not as high as you think..." the blonde started, slightly propping herself, so she could sit. Amelia looked at her questioningly. "You know I was a healthy kid; truly healthy kid. I spent my whole life being in a hospital as a doctor, never a patient. But it changed, didn't it? That damn plane crash... Imagine the fear I felt when I woke up in a foreign hospital after spending a night in the wreck of a plane in the middle of the woods. Yes, I was freaking scared... The second time I woke up, I was here, in a hospital that I knew well. But again, imagine what I felt when I found out that my wife, my orthopedic surgeon wife decided to cut off my leg. That was a horrible, horrible realization," she paused and looked at Amelia who now was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes full of unnamed emotions. "So when I woke up today, on drugs and with you by my side I was...happy. Yeah, I was happy that I finally didn't need to be scared anymore. I'm not as high as you think Amelia, I'm just happy," she gave her a warm smile, the exact one that showed her dimples just perfectly and that sight made the brunette speechless for a brief moment. She didn't need to say anything anyway, she already did when she thought that the blonde was still in coma.

"I...I'll go get Pierce, she will want to examine you."

"Wait," Arizona grabbed the collar of Amelia's lab coat and pulled herself closer until their lips met. This time it wasn't a one sided kiss; they both leaned into it. The blonde couldn't tell if it was the drug or if it was herself, but she buried her hand in brunette's hair, pulling her closer. Amelia slightly teased the other woman with her tongue and when Arizona's lips parted, she bit on her lower lip. The silent moan that escaped from blonde's mouth brought them back to reality. Although the kiss was short, it was enough to leave both of them blushing. "Now you can go."

* * *

"Well, despite Amelia's attempt to finish your heart it is in surprisingly good condition. Its rate is a bit uneven, but we won't worry since the amphetamine is still in your blood. It should be gone in the morning," Maggie stated, looking at Amelia.

"What? I had to do it. I'm sorry, okay?" Shepherd just shrugged.

"Okay, but do not practice your cardiac skills on other patients without my consent."

"No problem, will do."

"Excellent. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap," she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, clearly happy for being able to take some rest. Arizona casted a surprised glance on brunette.

"My, my, you're the new head of cardio? And I've been unconscious for only one day."

"Oh shut up and drink it," Amelia handed her a bottle of water, trying to suppress a smile. She took her seat on the edge of the bed.

"Bossy, aren't we?" the blonde kept on making silly comments.

"I'm going to have to gag you Dr. Robbins," Amelia shook her head in amusement. It felt so good to be here, in this room with Arizona; it was like all of their problems just stayed outside, unable to get in the room.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Dr. Shepherd?" the blonde asked, emphasizing the last word.

"The fact that I like you doesn't give you right to provoke me," brunette quirked her eyebrow.

"No," Arizona started, wicked grin on her face. She leaned closer to Amelia until her lips were inched apart from brunette's ear. "But I granted this right myself," that gentle whisper sent shivers down to brunette's spine. Arizona just lied back down as if nothing had happened. "It always feels like this, doesn't it?" she asked suddenly after a long pause. Amelia knew exactly what was the blonde referring to.

"For as long as the drug is working yeah it feels amazing," brunette smiled sadly. "But once you're clean..." her voice cracked and she looked away, but a hand on her cheek forced her to look up.

"Hey it's ok, I am a doctor, remember?"

"It's just all so crazy," Amelia suddenly stood up. "This," she gestured between them. "I don't...I don't know what are we even doing Arizona," there was a hint of panic in her voice. "I've been here a thousand times. We like each other, it's all good at first, but then you realize that we weren't even a thing..."

"Amelia..."

"And I like Owen too, but that doesn't mean that we are something. Sure, we met a couple of times, it was good, but what's next? I think that in fact we actually are...some kind of fuck buddies...

"Amelia..."

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to say that, but..."

"Amelia shut up and listen to me!" brunette was taken aback by that sudden outburst. What shocked her even more was the fact that she used the same words to silence Arizona, back when they were working on Herman's case. But this time it wasn't Herman's case; it was theirs and it was much more complicated. "Now that you're listening to me, I want to say something," blonde started looking at the other woman. "The truth is that I don't know either. What we are, what we are doing; those are questions without clear answers, but I do know one thing. I don't want to suffer anymore," there was a pause, but Amelia didn't dare to move. She just stood there, ready to hear whatever comes out of Arizona's mouth. "You know that I first kissed Callie in Joe's bathroom? Yeah, there was a rumor that she had a fling with Erica Hahn and I decided to give it a try. I will spare you the story about how the girl I kissed in bathroom became my wife and mother of my child, because you know it far too well. My point is that I have no idea what will happen when I decided to try. How could I know that we will end up divorced and with a mix of the greatest and the most horrible memories? I couldn't even imagine that, but even though I know that now, I don't regret a thing. I chose her, I loved her and it was real. We were real," she ended her monologue and Amelia still wasn't able to move.

"However," Arizona started again with sadder tone. "I am not sure I am able to go through all of that again. I'm gay and this isn't the first time that I've fallen for someone who isn't. And although I love Sofia more than anything, I don't think that I will be able to cope with something like this again."

Silence. Who would have thought that it could be so bothersome for both of them?  
This time it was Amelia who broke it. She stepped closed to the bed once again and hesitantly sat on the edge.

"I pick you...I choose you," she gave her a small smile, still unsure of the reaction she will receive. "I want us to be 'something', even if it takes a lifetime to figure out what that 'something' really means."

"Well that's lucky," Arizona smiled back; it was a warm kind of smile. But suddenly that smile was wiped off and a grimace appeared on her face. Amelia didn't have to ask what's going on, she already knew.

"Where?" one simple question was enough for both of them to communicate.

"My leg is numb an...and I'm a bit cold," the blonde replied, surprised that her voice was suddenly shaking.

"It's okay, that's a normal reaction. Your organs just ran out of their drug supply, so you're probably starting to feel like crap. It's like a flu that hits you all of sudden," Amelia explained, sitting more comfortably on the bed.

"Care to explain what are you doing?"

"It's going to be an unpleasant night for you, but at least you don't have to be alone. C'mon, move over," brunette just smiled and slipped next to Arizona, putting one arm around her.

"That's highly inappropriate Dr. Shepherd," blonde tried to put on her best scolding tone, while settling comfortably in the embrace.

"Said the doctor who has just been on drugs for the entire day," Amelia joked, but quickly her ribs earned a slight nudge.

"Shut up," came a muffled mumble from Arizona who buried her face in brunette's torso, desperately trying to get warmer.

"Yeah, I know, I like you too," Shepherd smiled and tightened the embrace; it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

* * *

"Seriously guys?" Meredith's voice woke both of them in the morning. "I swear that if next time I walk in on you in bed and you're naked, you'll be paying me for my trauma."

"Good morning to you too," Amelia propped herself up, yawning. She cast a worried glance at Arizona, but the blonde seemed to be just fine.

"How are you feeling?" that question came from Meredith, who approached the bed, checking the IV.

"Crappy, but clean," Arizona replied, rubbing her face with her hands. "Well at least clean from drugs, but I could use a shower."

"Doctors are the worst patients, so there is no point in arguing with you," Amelia stood up, searching for approval on Grey's face.

"Sure, feel free to move around the hospital, but you need to be checked on in the afternoon. Your blood pressure is still uneven and you're dehydrated."

"Understood."

"Here at 5 pm. or no more sleepovers at my house," and with that she left the room, leaving Dr. Robbins clearly dumbfounded.

"Did she just blackmail me?"

"By using your own child," brunette couldn't help but laughed.

* * *

After an hour of dealing with Arizona's pride Amelia managed to get her to sit on the wheelchair.

"I promise it's not forever, but for the time being you're too weak to use your prosthesis," she kept on talking as they were heading for attendings' lounge. "Do you know that you're acting like a child? I guess that maybe it has something to do with our jobs...I, for instance, act like a mentally ill person sometimes."

Arizona wanted to say something, but didn't get a chance. As soon as they entered the room she found herself in Kepner's tight embrace.

"Hi," she smiled, returning the hug. "Missed me?"

"Only a bit," the redhead replied, stepping away. "Oh and Alex phoned and said that he's so sorry for his absence, but he and Jo took a few days off."

"I imagine he must have been occupied," Amelia cut in, making both of the doctors laugh. "Um...and I figured you'd like to wear something different than a patient's gown, so I brought you scrubs," she added, handing clothes to Arizona. She received a warm smile in return. This was a whole new and scary situation to both of them, but the butterflies she felt in her stomach were worth the effort.

The sound of a pager saved the blonde from replying.

"I have to go, it's one of my post-ops. I'll find you later," Amelia stated and quickly left the room. Kepner looked questioningly at her friend.

"Okay, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing?" she was unsure of her own answer. It was clearly something, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it out loud.

"If you say so," she smiled tellingly and took a sip of her coffee. Arizona just shook her head and disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

Stitches. Funny how she, who was supposed to be completely used to seeing them, panicked when she saw her face in the mirror. She had two big nasty cuts, one on her cheek and one just above the eyebrow. She looked like someone who has just been fighting with a very angry cat. It added a bit of feistiness to her face, but she wouldn't mind getting rid of them as soon as possible.

Taking a shower was another step of dealing with the results of assault. Although hospital wheelchairs were adapted for showering, she did it in traditional way, standing. It wasn't as hard as she had thought, but it wasn't easy at all. Yet she somehow had to prove to herself once again that all that this leg took from her was its weight.

Ten minutes later she was surprised with how relieved she was to be able to sit on that damn wheelchair. She also felt much better once she put on her scrubs; it helped her with forgetting that she was still a patient.

* * *

Jake Burton was sitting on his hospital bed, playing some game on his phone. He was so involved in it, that he didn't even realize that he had a visitor.

"Anything interesting?" Arizona asked the boy. She wasn't quite sure how she found herself thinking that talking to Jake would be a good idea, but she felt that she had to do it.

At the sound of her voice Jake jumped with surprise.

"Dr. Robbins! You scared me," something change in his tone from the last time they spoke.

"Dr. Robbins? No obscene names?"

"I'm not usually a naughty kid..." he mumbled barely opening his mouth as if he was ashamed of the confession.

"No, of course you're not," she supported the statement quickly.

"How can you tell?"

"I've been working with kids since I became a doctor. I'm pretty good at reading the tiny humans," she offered him a smile.

"Tiny humans?" he actually giggled and that only ensured Arizona that she was right about him. She rode closer to the bed and it was then when he realized that she was using the wheelchair. "Oh my God, did they hurt you that badly?" there was genuine concern in his voice.

"Wha...oh this. No, that is my souvenir from the plane crash," she patted the empty material where her left leg was supposed to be.

"I didn't...I had no idea."

"Would that change anything?" she hit the nail on the head with this question. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out of them. "Look Jake, I know that deep inside you're a good, but a very lost boy. What happened?"

"I don't know. It just seemed amazing at the beginning, you know? Those people from the gang, that kind of life...it was fun. But when I realized that it isn't fun at all it was too late to withdraw," there, he said it. Just like that, with no emotions audible he admitted to his mistakes.

"It's never too late. Remember that woman from social care? She is here to help you. You can leave the past behind and came back to orphanage where you have a chance to find a loving family."

"You really believe that I still have a chance?" hope appeared in his voice.

"Really," she smiled once again. "Come on, I'll show you something."

"Err...am I allowed to walk?"

"We will find out as soon as you stand up," she laughed. Were those drugs really gone from her blood system?

* * *

She took him to the nursery; she needed to see Sofia and it was a good example to show something to Jake.

"See that little brunette?" she asked him as they were looking at the kids through the glass. "That's my baby," there was clear pride in her voice, something that she's never thought to experience. She was proud of being a mom. "I never thought that I would have a child and yet here I am, mother of 6-year-old."

"Wow, she's pretty. She must have her father's hair though," he commented, looking at Sofia who was now playing with Bailey.

"More like her mother's," Arizona chuckled, because the look on Jake's face was just too entertaining.

"But you..."

"Sofia is my ex-wife's child, but I adopted her," she explained kindly. "See? There is a chance for everything in our lives, no matter how hopeless the situation seems to be."

"So there is hope for me," it was more like a statement than a question.

"That's exactly my point. Now let's go, I want you to meet her,"

"Wait, so you're gay, right?" he waited until she confirmed it with a nod. "Now that explains everything!" his face suddenly lit up.

"I'm confused now."

"When you were still unconscious that neurosurgeon...err...Dr. Shepherd came to visit. Dude, she was so pissed at me. Well, she had every right to be, but she was like REALLY pissed. And I couldn't figure out why, but now I know. You used the term "ex-wife", so even though she is brunette, she isn't that ex, cause she was way too worried about you. She must be your girlfriend!" he stated out loud, clearly proud of his conclusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know, dude," she just shook her head in amusement and pushed him lightly towards the door. Truth was, she had no idea what answer she could possibly give him.

"Mommy!" Sofia exclaimed as soon as she saw Arizona and run to hug her. The blonde raised her up and sat on her lap.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What happened to your face mommy? Where's your leg? Did you fall over?" that's one of the many things that Arizona loved about her kid, she was looking at the world in the most innocent and simple way and she was always eager to ask questions, plenty of questions. The blonde was just about to answer, when suddenly Jake spoke up.

"Well I've heard that some hospital trolls took the leg and left a lot of banana peels behind. Your mom slipped on one of them."

"Really?" the girl giggled, looking at Arizona.

"Busted," the woman tried to sound embarrassed. "Honey that is Jake, he's one of my patients."

"Hi, I'm Sofia," the girl held out her hand, smiling. He shook it eagerly.

"Nice to meet you. Want to hear more about those trolls?" the girl looked at her mother imploringly. Once Arizona nodded Sofia stood up, took Jake's hand and pulled him towards the corner filled with cushions.

"Dr. Robbins?" she heard a familiar voice and when she turned she saw Amelia standing in the doorway. "A word please?"

"What's up?" the blonde asked as soon as she closed the door to the nursery behind her.

"What's up? You've just introduced Jake to Sofia and you're asking me what's up?" Shepherd clearly sounded exasperated.

"You're being unfair right now. That boy isn't the one that we met two days ago. That is the real Jake, the nice and scared kid, who needs to be given a chance or he will end up in some really nasty places," Arizona explained calmly, watching the other woman closely.

"But how can you... after all that he did to you?"

"I'm fine Amelia. I'm just fine, but if I hold this against him then he will be everything but fine. And I know that you don't want that."

"No, I don't," the brunette admitted. "That doesn't change the fact that you should've told me about your plans for him," she crossed her arms like an angry child and with that gesture she just seemed truly cute to Arizona.

"Are we a couple?" that question made Amelia's heart beat faster.

"I...we...I mean, do you want to be?" she stumbled.

Instead of answering, Arizona used the wheelchair to throw Amelia off balance, so the brunette would be sitting on the blonde's lap. She put her arms around her waist and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Couple it is then," Amelia smiled just before capturing Arizona's lips with her own.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my online friend Sara and to all of you. You're a huge inspiration in a times of doubt :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :3 I know, I know, I've been gone for a terribly long time and my only excuse is Med School. Gosh, it's a true nightmare. I mean all the stuff I'm learning is great, but the amout of it, it's just beyond imagination. I just barely have time to cook sth for dinner, let alone writing. But the good thing is that I've passed 3 important exams so far, one more to go in this semester, so wish me luck!  
** **I managed to finish this chapter thanks to the Christmas break and I hope that you'll enjoy it and take it as my most sincere apology.**

* * *

"Just where do you think you're going Robbins?" the Nazi greeted her when she entered the attending's lounge next morning.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey, lovely day today, isn't it?" she replied with her quirky tone.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say that you're still on drugs," the other woman mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're not working today."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am, I am working. You know why? Because the tiny humans need me and if they won't get help then you will be dealing with pissed off tiny human makers and you don't want that Dr. Bailey," she gave her one of her best 'do not mess with peds' smile. The chief was just about to reply, but another doctor came into the room.

"Good morning Dr. Baileyyy," it was no one else but Amelia who sounded too bit like an excited teenager. "Dr. Robbins," she casted a glance that made Arizona bite her lip and giggle.

"I don't even want to know," Bailey simply stated and walked out of the room.

"Me neither," Arizona laughed and sat on the couch, looking at the brunette.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm enjoying the view," the blonde calmly answered. "But you keep getting in the way," and there it was, she was hit by a hat that Amelia has just took off.

"You're lucky you're pretty,"

"Who's pretty?" that was Webber, who has just walked in. "Ah yes, Robbins. She is indeed," he smiled knowingly at Arizona, who wanted nothing more, but the ground to open up. Once again, what made her choose Richard as her wingman?

"I know, right?" Amelia carried on.

"It's as clear as day."

"You know what?" the blonde suddenly stood up, feeling terribly awkward. "I have patients waiting for me, so excuse me but my incredibly gorgeous self has to leave you. Feel free to complement me once I'm gone," and with that she left the longue, Amelia watching her walk away.

"I hope that you know what you're doing," Webber calmly commented the situation.

"Hm?"

"Please Shepherd, I've been to a gay bar enough times to be able to tell when a woman is interested in another woman," he said in an expert tone. Only when he said that he realized how it sounded.

"Do I want to know?" Amelia quirked her eyebrow, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Well let's just say that me and Robbins got a bit closer the last few months. She was trying to get back in the game and I kind of was her wingman."

"Like the dating game?"

"The one and only. But it didn't go very well. I mean she managed to go on a couple of dates, but ehm...I don't think that they lasted more than a one night," he made a pause, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about Arizona's sex life to her new love interest. And he wasn't alone in that feeling, Amelia wished she hadn't asked him about that, because right now all that she was feeling was jealousy and fear.

"Last week though there was something different about her. She had that sparkle in her eyes and I knew that she must have liked someone, so I obviously asked which one of them managed to make her way to her heart. Imagine my surprise when instead of talking about girls we met at the bar she told me about the woman with a brilliant brain and fireworks on her scrub cap," he smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, patting it gently. "And I am pretty sure there is only one person in this hospital that owns that cap," at that Amelia let out a shaky laugh.

* * *

"How are we today?" Arizona asked Jake as she entered his room with his medical record in hand.

"Fine, fine" he said evasively.

"That's not what the tests show," she looked at him a bit worriedly. "It seems that the pressure on the nerves caused by that hematoma was so big that some changes might be irreversible. Tell me, can you move your left hand?"

"Not exactly as I would like to," he addmited quietly. "I can't hold the glass, the grip is too weak"

"Told ya that doesn't sound like fine. Don't ever try to lie to me, okay?"

"Wow you're a real badass," he giggled. "I can tell what that neuro woman sees in you,"

"That was highly unnaproproate," she scolded him. "Buut can I have a high five?" she laughed with him as he raised his hand.

"Soo, how was is?"

"How was what?" the blonde was a bit confused.

"Oh c'mon. You have that aura of some sickly in love teenager. I'm a teenager, I can tell."

"And I can tell that you're way too lippy,"

"Now you're avoiding the answer," at that Arizona just shook her head in amusement. There she was, joking and talking about her private life with a teenager that almost sent her to kingdom come. She had to give that to Amelia, the Universe really had a twisted sense of humour.

She was about to answer, but suddenly the said Shepherd walked into the room. Once she saw the blonde doctor she approached her quickly and placed a sweet peck right on her lips. Jake whistled loudly.

"Now that is the answer that I wanted to get," he grinned. Arizona was still trying to figure out what has just happened. Then it hit her.

"What on earth has Richard told you?"

"Later," brunette just whispered playfully and walked over to Jake to examine him. She took his hand. "Squeeze it please,"

"Well, that's pretty much all I can do," he said, trying to follow the order.

"Good, really good. It's not very strong, but hey, it's still something. There is a chance that it will get better, but" she made a pause and looked at both of them scoldingly. "No more unannounced trips around the hospital, understood?"

"Understood," the boy nodded.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Just for the record I was still on drugs," she lifted up her hands in a defending gesture, hoping that her 'I'm sorry and very ashamed' smile will help her out. Fortunately it did.

"Oh and one more thing," Amelia started, looking at Jake. "I called my friend, she used to work at social services and I told her about your case. I also might have mentioned that I would like some special treatment for you and guess what? Your new family would like to meet you tomorrow," she ended with a smile, looking at boy's surprised face.

"Wha...how? I mean, why? Why would you do that? After all that happened?"

"Well I know what it is like when life sucks. And I want to help you because even though you're a pain in the ass, you're a good pain. Plus without you Dr. Robbins would still be single," with that she earned a light nudge from the blonde, who was now smiling, touched that Amelia did something like that for Jake. For someone who brought back her drug nightmares. That was impressive and heartwarming.

"Wow...thank you...thank you so much," he looked like he was about to burst out with happines and cry at the same time. "Will you guys be here with me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing dude," the blonde winked at him knowingly.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Arizona was greeted by Callie once she left Jake's room. Shepherd was just about to leave, because Edwards apparently had a problem with some paperwork, but hearing the angry Latina she decided to stay.

"I've done plenty of things Calliope, some of which you probably wouldn't like to know about, so you have to more clear," the blonde simply stated and Amelia was still impressed how this sweet and quirky peds surgeon can be all sassy when needed.

"You let our daughter play with him!" she pointed at the door to Jake's room. "Imagine my surprise when Sofia told me that mommy introduced her to a new friend. How could you Arizona? That brat is the least appropriate company for her,"

"Whoa, slow down. First of all he is not a brat, his name is Jake and second of all what the hell Callie? He is just a lost boy with no family who needs help. He isn't a threat. It's the people who judge him like you that are the real threat,"

"Do you hear yourself? He almost got you killed!"

"But somehow I'm still alive and doing just fine. He isn't though and that's why I introduced him to Sofia. She has that amazing ability to make everyone smile and you should have seen his face when they were having a pillow fight," she smiled at the memory of a teenager playing with a six-year-old like they were peers.

Callie was just about to respond, anger on her face clearly visible, but in that moment Amelia decided to cut in.

"Somebody needs to get laid soon or we all gonna die," Arizona tried her best not to laugh at the comment. Not that she was trying to be mean to her ex-wife, but that remark hit the nail on the head.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Callie, I can't talk about Sofia, but I can about Penny. And frankly I don't know how long I will be able to stand you being bitchy, because your date didn't go as planned. If you have a problem with your girlfriend then go talk to her" 'instead of attacking mine' she thought.

The Latina blinked a few times, but said nothing. Instead she just casted a warning glance at the blonde and walked away.

"Thank you," Arizona offered her savior a smile as they started to walk down the hallway. "I really don't feel like dealing with Callie at the moment,"

"Yeah, I figured that one out,"

"Is there something you didn't figure then?"

"Well, that would be you" that answer made Arizona stop and look at the other woman questioningly. Luckily there was no one on the hallway at the moment so she stepped closer. The pleasant shiver was sent down her spine when brunette took her hand and laced their fingers. It became a bit hard to the blonde to focus on what the other woman was about to say when all she could think of was how badly she wanted to kiss her right now.

"Webber told me something today," the brunette started looking deep into Arizona's blue eyes. "And it was probably the most adorable, quirky way to say that you like someone," she smiled shyly, biting her lip. Arizona smiled back, realising what Richard must have told her.

"I might have a thing for a girls in a fireworks scrub cap," she whispered like she was afraid that someone will hear them and burst their happy bubble that they've just created. Her gaze slid from Amelia's eyes to her lips, but then focused on the eyes again.

"It's lucky I happen to have one then," the brunette couldn't help the flirty tone. She felt like a teenager on a tryst. And God it felt so good.

Arizona smiled and leaned forward so their lips were now inches apart. She felt the arousal building in her body and the only thing that was stopping her from putting her thoughts into action was the fact that they were standing in the middle of hospital hallway. Amelia on the other hand didn't mind that little obstacle at all. Instead she captured blonde's lips with her own. She smiled into the kiss when Arizona responded by pulling her even closer.

"I want you to take me to that gay bar you went with Webber" Amelia stated, breaking the connection.

"I...why?" the blonde was a bit taken aback by brunette's request.

"You'll see," she gave her a smug smile. Arizona was just about to respond when she heard that someone called her name.

"Dr. Robbins!" it was Cross. He looked as if he's just been running.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing...it's just..." he stumbled. Actually he wasn't quite sure how to express what he wanted to say.

"Just spit it out,"

"It would be easier if you would just come with me. Oh and Dr. Shepherd, you can come too," he suggested and the two surgeons followed him, unsure what to expect.

He led them to the ER where on one of the beds lied...Sofia. Arizona immediately came closer to her.

"Mommy," the girl smiled. "Hi aunt Amy" she added noticing the other doctor.

"Oh darling, what happened?" the blonde asked, looking at the cut above girl's eye. It looked fresh, but it was cleaned out of blood.

"Nothing...me and Jenny were just at the playground and I fell off the swing. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay baby, that cut doesn't look serious, it won't need more than three stitches,"

"But you have eight," Sofia pointed at her mother's face.

"See? Your mom is just a very clumsy person," Amelia giggled, hoping that it will distract Arizona from the memory of the accident. "Now I would like to check on you princess, so just follow the light, okay?" and so the girl did. "Good news, you're fit as a fiddle,"brunette announced after checking on kid's pupils.

"That's a relief," Arizona smiled. "Hey Sof, where's Jenny's mom?" she asked looking around.

"I think she is talking with that redhead doctor mommy,"

"You mean Dr. Blake?" the blonde sounded surprised and so was Amelia.

"Yeah, I think," girl nodded and at the same time Shepherd's pager went off.

"Okay guys, I have to go. Stay out of trouble little one," she offered her a smile that Sofia reciprocated happily.

"Hey, Amelia?" blonde called after her, so she turned around. "I finish work at seven," she winked, hoping that the other woman would understand the agreement hidden between the lines.

"Umm Dr. Robbins?" the voice distracted her from her thought's. Penny Blake was standing in front of her with apologetical look on her face. "I'm sorry that I didn't page for you right away, I just wanted to make sure that..."

"It's okay Blake, really. I should actually thank you for taking care of the situation. Does Callie know?"

"I paged her, but she has the surgery now,"

"That's fine, I'll talk to her later. Now I just need to put the stitches on that cut and you'll discharge Sofia, okay?

"Absolutely" Blake replied a bit too quietly.

"I know it's kind of not my place to ask, but have you met Sofia? I mean like does she know who you are?" that was probably the second most awkward moment of the day for the blonde, right after the morning scene in the attendings lounge.

"No...Callie told me that you're umm... not ready yet," Penny mumbled, feeling equally uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Blake, we never even talked about it," Arizona informed her, feeling the irritation growing inside her. Callie's been stepping out of line lately.

"Oh...okay, I get it. I'll just discharge Sofia when you're done," Blake tried to end this conversation as quickly as possible and Robbins couldn't been more grateful for that.

* * *

"Okay baby girl, no more falling from swings, okay?" Arizona smiled at her daughter once she was done with sewing the cut. The girl nodded eagerly and at the same moment something caught her attention. Or rather someone.

"Jake!" the girl exclaimed happily, but the blonde wasn't so happy about his arrival.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him once he approached them.

"I overheard the nurses gossiping and I just wanted to check on her," he replied suddenly not so sure if that was a good idea, but at the confession Arizona's soften a bit. She was still shocked about the change in his behavior. And all it took was giving him a chance.

"You can't do this," she started looking at him. "You can't come here and be all sweet, because I want to be mad at you and you're making it harder," he laughed at her resentful tone. "You should be in bed now, Shepherd is going to kill me."

"Nah, I doubt that," he casted her a smug smile and went over to talk to the girl.

"Well...Callie for sure will. And believe me, dude, you'll be the first one pushing daisies," at this comment Sofia laughed not quite aware about what her mother was talking about, but she just found that phrase very amusing.

"Are you done Dr. Robbins?" Penny's voice interrupted.

"Oh yes, yes I am. Today she's staying with Callie, so I shall go update her on Sofia's state."

"Very well," the redhead sounded as if she wanted to add something.

"Yes Blake? What is it?"

"The discharge papers...If the patient is a minor those papers have to be signed by the person responsible for them," Arizona suddenly felt very embarrassed. For some strange reason she forced herself to accept Penny as part of the family, but that acceptance went a bit too far. She didn't even know why she thought that Penny could fill in the forms.

"Right...there you go," she handed her signed papers and then went over to place a kiss on Sofia's forehead. "Mommy has to go back to work."

"Can Jake stay with me?"

"I'm sorry Sof, but I have to take him for some more tests. You'll go with Jenny's mom and Mami will pick you up as soon as possible."

"Okay, love you Mommy, bye Jake," the girl waved at them and before she could do anything else, Penny picked her up and tried to attract girl's attention.

* * *

"Arizona!" someone called after her when she was escorting Jake back to his room and the blonde knew that voice far too well. She grimaced before she turned around.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Jake whispered and received a slight nod in return.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" Callie was clearly still not it the mood, so that made it even harder to tell her the news.

"I think I can go back on my own," Jake tried to excuse himself, but Latina stopped him.

"Oh, please Callie, don't make a scene," Arizona sighed.

"Scene? Who's making a scene?"

"Look, I do not know what's gotten into you, but I was just walking MY PATIENT to his room and then I was planning to look for you, because I have to tell you that Sofia, our daughter, had an accident while playing on playground and I've just taken care of her."

"W...what? And you're telling me this now?" if possible, Callie seemed even more angry and irritated then before.

"You had a freaking operation for God's sake," now it was Arizona who got irritated.

"Well that's true, she wanted to tell you right away," Jake interrupted. He knew it was not his place to say anything, but one of his flaws was the fact that he could be really mouthy and cheeky.

"Please don't tell me that he was there..."

"Yes Calliope, he was there. And you know what? He came there, because he wanted to know if Sofia's okay. He didn't harm her nor scandalized her. He just came to check on her. Despite the fact that he was clearly forbidden to get out of bed. So excuse me, but we have to go if you don't want this kid to have a stroke," with that she turned on her heel and walked away, hoping that the boy will follow.

"Women..." he sighed loudly enough for Callie to hear him. "Uh...I meant...you guys really have to cut it out, it's not even entertaining anymore and believe me, I do take pleasure in watching irrational quarrels," he was about to leave, but stopped after remembering something. "Maybe I'm just some kind of scum for you, but you might be interested in knowing that if you hurry up you'll still be able to see Sofia."

* * *

"I hate this day," Arizona murmured as she walked into the attending's lounge later that day, angry and exhausted. Lucky for her there was no one but Webber there.

"Hey, I've heard about Sofia, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, it cost her one cut, but she's alright. Unlike her mothers," she sighed slumping on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, Callie's been acting weird since I woke up from my little drug coma. She clearly has some problems with Blake and because of that she's unbearable. And now I'm in trouble because I let Sofia play with Jake."

"Wait, Jake...that kid that got you into this mess?" Webber raised his eyebrow.

"Please Richard, I don't want us to fight. He's a good kid, good, but very lost."

"I actually do agree with you. I'm just surprised that you were able to give him another chance so soon. Good call Robbins," he smiled at her warmly. "I'd love to stay with you and have a little chat, but I bet that it's not my company you would prefer for tonight," he winked and started walking towards the door just to be met with Amelia who's just walked in.

"Hey you," the brunette started, sitting next to the other woman. "Everything's okay?"

"Well, now it is," Arizona replied putting an arm around the neurosurgeon.

"That was so cheesy Robbins," she nudged her, but leaned in to press a quick kiss on blonde's lips. Then she got up before Arizona could stop her. "Come on, I'm taking you on a date," the brunette smiled cocking her head.

"And by that you mean that lesbian bar you've been rambling about?" Arizona giggled, getting up.

* * *

"I'll have soda and martini, thanks," Amelia ordered as they sat at the bar counter.

"Damn Shepherd, if you wanted to get me drunk we could've skipped the bar expedition," Arizona pointed, looking around.

"Somebody got off on the wrong foot."

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of... You know when I've been here with Richard multiple times never have I ever thought that I would come here with you. I mean that doesn't happen in life, does it?"

"Robbins I need you to stop talking," she put a hand under blonde's chin and placed a kiss on her lips. The other woman replied by parting her lips and hesitantly slipping her tongue into brunette's mouth. Amelia was a bit taken aback, but the surprise didn't last long as she eased into this new kind of feeling that arose in her; some sort of arousal that she didn't think she still had in her. She felt Arizona's hands on her waist and that made her even more secure of her actions. Suddenly though they've heard someone faking a cough and a muffled voice reached their ears.

"Find yourselves a room," came from the tall redhead girl who seemed to be ordering something. She seemed irritated, but once she spotted Amelia, her eyes went wide. "Shepherd?"

"Karen?" brunette replied in equally surprised tone. It was no one else but Karen Brooks, her high school friend that she hasn't seen since that time.

"No way, it is really you! And here! Well you have to admit it's kind of hilarious," she laughed with a hint of irony. "Oh, I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Karen," she extended hand in Arizona's direction.

"Arizona," the blonde replied squeezing her hand, not quite sure how she should feel about the situation.

"So Shepherd, is that your tonight's date? Because I must admit, she's hot."

"Umm, actually that's my girlfriend," Amelia replied suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

"Girlfriend? Oh c'mon Amy, we've been through that, you don't do romantic relationships with woman, you only keep them sexual. Well...you keep most of your relationships sexual truth be told."

"Okay Karen, you're drunk. And for the record I am not the same Amelia you used to know anymore. I've grown up, I've changed," brunette replied calmly, but she kept casting worried glances at Arizona.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but sooner or later that girl will dump you, she's like a hurricane. She comes all of a sudden and leaves you with nothin'." Those words spoken to the two of them was about cause Amelia to lose her temper, but she felt a hand on her arm that squeezed lightly.

"Leave it," she heard a whisper and a warm air touched her ear. Next thing she felt were arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly. "It's jealousy and alcohol speaking," she kissed her on the cheek and added a bit louder for the other girl to hear her. "Karen why don't you find yourself a date on your own? Because this one is already taken."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for Karen," Amelia said when they were entering the house some time later. The rest of the date went pretty good, but she was still blaiming herself for what her friend said. And what's worse, she was still worried what her girlfriend might've thought of the "Amy from the past".

"Baby I adore you, but apologise to me one more time and I shall never speak to you again," Arizona giggled kicking her shoes off. "Uh and normally I would ask you if you want something to drink, but since we already live toge..." she didn't get a chance to finish, because Amelia silenced her with a kiss. It was second time when she was taken aback and it was kind of new to Arizona. Usually she was the one with the initiative, but right at this moment she didn't mind at all when the brunette pressed her against the door. She felt a hand in her hair and the kiss deepened. Amelia bite on her lower lip, teasing her gently. Arizona wanted to pull the girl closer to her, but then brunette broke the connection and smiled mischievously.

"See? I do not keep every relationship sexual. Goodnight Robbins," she gave her a light peck on the cheek and turned around, heading for her bedroom.

"What?" Arizona was left alone, clearly struggling to figure out what's just happened. And when it hit her, she couldn't help but laughed at the oddity of situation. "Damn you Shepherd, right now I desperately need you to be sexual!" she said a bit too loud and she heard a muffled laughter coming from Alex's room. "Great, no sex and I'll be Karev's object of ridicule. Well played Shepherd, well played," she sighed and dragged herself upstairs.

* * *

 **I'm planning to write about two more chapters till I end this story, but I have a new idea in my head so that definitelly won't be a goodbye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys You have no idea how good it feels to be able to post this chapter for you. This year was crazy and I barely had the time, but I was writing in every spare second (needles to say that I had very few of them). Thank you for being such loyal and amazing readers.**

* * *

"Oh cut it out Alex" Arizona mumbled, taking a sip of her morning coffe and looking at Alex who's been making fun of her the entire morning.

"You have to admitt, you would've totally taken your chance and mock me if I were in you shoes,"

"Fair point, but still" she made a big pout which make Karev laugh even more.

"What's with that face?" that question came from Kepner who's just entered the attendings lounge.

"Robbins didn't get laid last night,"

"Okay and now I know I shouldn't have asked," redhead's face twitched as she slouched on the cough.

"Tough night?" Arizona asked, watching as her friend was rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, three surgeries in one night is not what tigers like the most," her reply was followed by a huge yawn. "But hey, how's that kid of yours? The one that...you know," she asked not sure how the blonde will react.

"Oh Jake, yes, he's fine, though Amelia said that the haematoma caused much more damage to the nerves than we previously expected. However for what it's worth, he might be meeting his new family today," a small smile appeared on her lips.

"No way, that quickly?" Alex sounded surprised.

"Shepherd has a friend working in social service"

"Still, why are you that eager to help him?" he questioned.

"Seriously Alex?" Arizona asked stepping closer to him. "And I thought that you of all people would understand the importance of giving someone a second chance,"

* * *

"Robbins have you met our new resident? She's amazing," Maggie exclaimed, clearly excited with the whole situation.

"Umm, I didn't even know that we had a new one," the blonde replied a bit confused. She was looking at the board, hoping that she would find Amelia's name on it, because she hasn't seen her since last night.

"Oh, wait here!" Pierce spotted the mentioned resident walking down the hall and she rushed to her. "Dr. Robbins this is..." but she wasn't able to finish, because the moment Arizona saw the resident, her mouth opened before she was able to do anything else.

"Murphy," she said a bit shocked. It was none other than Leah Murphy, probably the last person she would've expected to see again.

"Dr. Robbins," Murphy smiled politely, though that moment was just as awkward for her as it was for Arizona.

"Wait, you two know each other?" now Maggie was confused.

"Leah...I mean Dr. Murphy used to work here," Arizona forced a smile and quickly used her patients as an excuse to leave. Gosh that was an unusual start of the day.

* * *

"I already hate this day," she groaned as she sat with Alex and Maggie at the table to eat her lunch. "I have a patient with a sprained knee, nothing unusual, but I had to do a puncture, because way too much blood gathered under the skin. So imagine me, doing the puncture, trying to calm that crying boy and at the same time trying to keep the parents away from him, because I swear, they were about to faint in that ER. It took me 30 minutes to do that and I think I might be a bit stunned by the cry of this boy. Plus Webber hired a new resident," she ended her lament with a loud sip through the straw.

"Okay first of all, I hate those puncture needles too, so I fully justify crying. And what's with the resident?" her colleague looked at her quizzically.

"It's Leah Murphy," Arizona explained nervously and Alex almost chocked on his sandwich.

"He really brought her back?"

"Yeah, I mean, can he really do that? I'm on the board,"

"Okay guys, what is the problem? She is a really good one," Maggie tried to keep up.

"Who is?" that question came from Amelia who appeared out of nowhere. She looked a bit tired, but her eyes lit a little when she met Arizona's gaze.

"Leah Murphy, the new resident," Maggie rushed to explain.

"Well, technically she is an old resident," Arizona cut in.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Robbins slept with her," Alex did not waste the occasion to smirk.

"So did Alex," the blonde gave as good as she got, but still she felt Amelia's amused gaze on her.

"Is she the reason we have the policy now?" Shepherd lowered her voice as if she was sharing a secret.

"Yup, the one and only," Karev replied with his mouth full.

"Hold on, I'm missing out on this topic," Maggie was clearly confused now and a bit frustrated that they were talking as if she wasn't around to notice.

"I'd love to explain, but I have patients to take care of and I'm sure that Alex will gladly answer all of your questions, isn't that true Karev?" Arizona made a small pause just to give him the time to nod. "Great. Oh and Dr. Shepherd, a word please?" she stood up not even waiting for Amelia to process the information.

* * *

"Tag, you're it" brunette joked as soon as she caught up with the blonde which wasn't that easy at all.

"Watch out or I might beat you," Arizona smiled at her companion and for a brief moment she managed to forget about all the negative stuff.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home this morning, but I got paged. Some idiot crashed on a motorcycle, no helmet on,"

"How did the surgery go?" the other woman asked just out of habit, because she was almost sure she did know the answer to that.

"Brain dead," Amelia replied looking at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry," she put her arm around her as they were walking down the corridor. "I was looking for you, I even checked the board to see if your name was on it,"

"And it's only been one date, quite a stalker you are Dr. Robbins," the brunette teased her, suddenly feeling much better.

"Oh, shut up. No policy jokes please," she held up her finger, but cracked a smile.

"Okay, but no promises. I might get a little bit jealous since Murphy's back" Amelia bit her lip, looking at the blonde.

"And I might get a little bit nauseous even thinking about her," the other doctor winced what made Amelia laugh, but then she froze.

"Oh my God I've completely forgotten! Grace, my friend, called me today to talk to me about this foster family," there was something in her tone, so Arizona quickly got the message.

"How late are we?"

"Don't ask," Amelia shook her head as she started to speed up the pace.

* * *

By the time they came to boy's room, everybody else had already got there. Grace was just struggling to explain boy's medical state, but luckily she was saved just about time.

"Busy day?" Jake asked innocently, but the provocative tone was clearly audible. Both doctors sent him a warning gaze.

"We're are very sorry..." Arizona started, but was interrupted.

"No need to be. We know how hospital works," the tall man who was standing next to Grace offered them a smile. "My name is Anthony Blake and this is my wife Jemmy" he gestured at a woman beside him, whose hair was pulled up in a very neatly arranged bun. She also was smiling, but her eyes were now focused on Jake.

"Actually we were just about to talk about his condition, so why don't you take over from here Dr. Robbins?" Grace spoke up. So Arizona did. She talked them through Jake's medical history, Amelia adding some more information from time to time. Then the Blakes told them a few things about themselves. What they learned was that they had one child, a young girl, just around Sophia's age, so needless to say, that made Jake even more excited.

"What's the catch?" Amelia asked when they left the boy to talk with his new family-to-be in private.

"Pardon?" Grace sounded surprised.

"I mean this is too good to be true,"

"It is, isn't it?" the other woman smiled widely. "But there's no catch. The Blakes always wanted to addopt a boy and apparently his age is irrelevant. The only difficulty that I see here is paper work, but since you said that Jake has to stay in hospital for two more days at least deppending on his state, then I think we'll be able to make it on time. This family has been under our observation for over two years now, so now we can easily skip that part,"

"This is some amazing news!" Arizona said excitedly and was about to say something more, but just then her pager went off. "Oops they need me in ER, I'm sorry I have to go," she threw them an apologetic look and walked away.

"Would you mind?" Grace suddenly asked, gesturing at the door to Jake's room.

"No, not at all, you guys have to discuss some stuff and I should probably get going as well. Call me as soon as you'll have that paperwork done," the brunette gave her a smile just to show her how gratefull she was for all that woman did and will do for this family.

* * *

It was around 3 p.m. when Amelia witnessed a truly heartbreaking scene involving Arizona. She was just heading for nurses' station to check if the CT skan she asked for was ready when she passed by the daycare. Nothing unusual, but the glimpse of familiar blonde hair made her stop. She could see Arizona from where she stood, but Arizona could not see her. And even if she could she probably wouldn't, because her gaze was facused on Sophia. Or more likely on people around Sophia. Penny and Callie were just helping the girl with her jacket and they seemed all too happy and excited as for this ordinary action. Amelia shifted her gaze on Arizona just to see the hurt and yearning in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to do or say something, but the girl was too occupied and by the time Arizona gathered herself to walk into the daycare, they had already left, all 3 walking hand in hand.

* * *

Knock on the door brought Arizona back to reality. She was leaning over the table in her office, trying to fight the tears that were gathering in her eyes after she saw Sophia walking away with Penny. It was the sight she probably will never get used to. Not because she was someone that Callie was dating, she wouldn't mind that. It was all because she was...involved so much in their lives already, that it was almost impossible to look at her without recalling Derek and all that drama that came after.

"Come in," she tried her best to sound politely. To her big supprise she saw a little, blonde boy walking into the room with a triumphant look on his face. She knew that boy far too well.

"I told you I know the way!" Bailey exclaimed happily as he turned his head to inform...Amelia who's just entered the room. Arizona quirked her eyebrow, but the brunette just shrugged innocently.

"Okay young man, so tell me. Did Dr. Shepherd get lost?" she decided to play along and whispered in confidential tone.

"Yeah. Aunt Amy asked me if I can show her the way to your office, because she couldn't remember! And she said that we'll go for ice cream as a reward," the boy smiled so brightly that it was impossible for Arizona to still feel sad. She shifted her gaze on Amelia.

"Did she really?"

"Yup, she did. But she might've forgotten to take her wallet on the way," the brunette scratched the back of her head trying to look guilty.

"Ooh I see where this is going," Arizona laughed, geniuely amused. "Luckily for both of you I always have a few ice cream-bucks in my pocket, just in case. C'mon Bailey, let's go and reward you," she offered him a hand which he took, clearly content with the situation. "Oh and Dr. Shepherd? I think I might have just enough money for one more cone," she gave her a playful wink.

* * *

"Thank you," it were one of the few words that were spoken when they were sitting on the park bench near the hospital, watching Bailey feeding some little birds with remains of his cone. Amelia tilted her head. They both knew that she saw the scene at the daycare, yet no one needed to say that aloud.

"You're quite welcome," she replied with a soft tone and a slight smile. This felt good, sitting there with Arizona, away from the hospital's bustle, yet something was bothering her and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She felt like she was put on pause. She wanted to do something and stay perfectly still at the same time. She wanted to reach for Arizona's hand, but really did she? She was in between, she didn't want to rush into this, although they already had a little bit. Sure, Mer, Alex and Richard kind of knew about them, but it was never their decision to tell them. Meredith just walked into her bedroom that day, Alex figured it out on his own and Richard was Arizona's wingman long before it and they never got a chance to discuss it plus the whole Callie-drama thing wasn't helping...

Why was she even having thoughts like that? After all it was her who practically kidnapped her nephew from daycare just to make the other doctor feel better. And not for all the world would she like to feel like she felt when she saw Arizona in the hospital bed...Then why did she have to complicate all of this in her stupid, drug-damaged mind?

"Earth to Amelia?" the blonde weaved a hand in front of her eyes. The neurosurgeon blinked a few times and focused her vision on Arizona, whose expression looked like a mixture of amusement and worry.

"I'm sorry, I must have drifted off a bit," she admitted apologetically.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I've been thinking about Owen," she lied...but did she? When she's spoken the words aloud it hit her that he was one more question mark to her thoughts.

"Oh?" the blonde tried her best to hide the hurt in her voice, but the slight tremble in her voice gave her away.

"Not like that you silly," Amelia corrected quickly. No, she was definitely not thinking about him in that way, right? She had hardly spoken with him since Arizona's accident. "I just think I owe him a talk at least," the other woman's face lit up a bit and she was just about to reply, but at that moment Bailey informed them about his need to use the toilet.

"Alright buddy," the brunette lifted him up and turn her head towards Arizona so the boy couldn't hear her. "We better make sure we return him before Meredith finds out that her child is missing," she gained scolding yet amused gaze.

* * *

"Eager to leave Dr. Shepherd?" Arizona asked playfully as she endered the room and lean against the lockers. Amelia turned around to greet her with a smile on her face. They haven't seen each other since their break at the park, but she could swear that the moment the other woman entered the room she felt warmer and happier inside.

"You don't seem like you share my enthusiasm," neurosurgeoun commented as she stepped closer.

"Night shift plus some extra hours in the morning that Bailey wanted me to cover. You know her, she has hard time dealing with refusal," the blonde explained as she started to fiddle with the strings of Amelia's hoodie.

"Yeah, classic Bailey," she replied though she wasn't paying much attention to the meaning of her words, because she suddenly found it hard to focus, feeling the pair of blue eyes on her. She inhaled deeply and the scent itself made the corners of her mouth twitch. It smelled so like Arizona; as if the scent of sweet bath soap balls, which she probably bought for Sophia, mixed with...softness. Yeah, that's how she would describe her smell. It was the softness of her skin, her hair and even her clothes that were exactly complementary.

Suddenly she felt like all her doubts that she had were completely gone. She was still not sure about unimaginable loads of things, but at that moment she knew that she truly wanted to try this new relationship.

"Guess I'll see you in the morning then?" Arizona broke the silence, her hands still playing with the hoodie.

"You're not going to ask me for a goodnight kiss, are you?" the brunette did her best to sound reproachfully.

"Would I get one if I asked?" she bit her lip on purpose and Amelia had to remind herself that they were in the public place.

"Goodnight Dr. Robbins," it came out in a bit husky and tone due to the dryness in her mouth and she was already heading towards the door when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh fuck it, I already missed the good morning one," and with that she quickly stepped back and pressed her lips against the other woman's. Arizona's hands quickly found their way to Amelia's waist and pulled her closer. She teased brunette's lower lip with her tongue, feeling the slight shiver that ran through her partner's body. At that she smiled into the kiss and moved one of her hands up, so that it could tangle in Amelia's hair.

"Damn girl..." the brunette breathed out, breaking the connection, but their forheads were still touching.

"Still so eager to leave?" Robbins teased her and got pulled into another kiss in response. This one was quicker and sweeter, yet it left them both short for breath.

"One day," Amelia started as withdrew from the embrance, her lips now inches apart from Arizona's ear. "I'm going to show you what a real goodnight kiss means," she whispered in low tone and could swear that she felt the blonde bursting into one of her smiles, the one when she flushes as soon as she realizes that she let the dirty part of mind be in charge.

* * *

"Here, I thought it'll do you good," someone put a cup of liquid in front of her, while she was sitting in the attendings lounge, trying to finish writing the medical history of one of her patient. It wasn't that hard, but she really had no creative vein at the moment. That thing in the cup looked a lot like coffe, but the smell was so different. She gave her donor a questioning look.

"It's just an English tea, give it a try," Murphy smiled as she sat next to her. Arizona sighed and brought the cup to her lips. She took a sip and to her surprise, it tasted really good.

"Hmm...it's actually pretty delicious," she stated aloud after a while.

"I know, right? The secret is the right combination of milk and sugar to add to its taste. I like it more sweeter and I figured out you'd too,"

"What do you want Murphy?" it came out a little too rude.

"Look Arizona, I just don't want us to have this awkward silence between us since we're going to work together and tonight I'm on your service, so I just wanted to start anew. I know I've messed up, but I've sorted out my issues and this won't happen again, I promise," Leah looked at her in a way that made it almost impossible to say no to that face.

"I'm taking you up on that, we already have enough rules to follow here," Arizona gave her a smile and that encouraged Murphy to pull the other woman into a hug. It took Robbins by surprise, but she decided that one hug couldn't hurt and it might actually help bury the hatchet.

But then Leah did something that she completely wasn't prepared for. She pulled back just a little, so that their faces were so close that they both felt each other's warm breaths. And then Murphy just kissed her.

Two things happened inside Arizona; her mind screamed from confusion and told her that it was by all means wrong, but her body's first reaction was to kiss back, as if it wanted to remember the touch from the past. But this time her mind turned out to be stronger and she quickly broke the connection. She saw the hurt and panic in resident's eyes, so she decided to explain this calmly instead of yelling at her. Gosh, sometimes she was too sensitive for her own liking.

"Leah, I can't, we can't..." she started, trying to find the right words. "I'm actually seeing somebody now and I really like this person and I don't want to screw this like I did the last time,"

Murphy just nodded, slowly letting the meaning of what Arizona said get to her. "And even if I wasn't in a relationship I'm still not sure if that would be a good idea,"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so pathetic," it came out as a muffled mumble what actually made Arizona laugh. The other woman raised her head and gave her a confused look.

"You're not pathetic by all means. You're just a very amorous person and I think that we need to find you a girlfriend soon," she nudged her teasingly, what made the resident cheer up a bit.

"So...to the new beginnings? Murphy raised her cup hesitantly.

"I'd gladly drink to that,"

* * *

"Bailey please be specific. I'm only doing this, because you managed to catch me while I was still in the parking lot," Amelia said to her phone as she was walking through hospital corridors. "Why can't the nurses order that? And why exactly do you need me to fill in forms right now? The fastest the blood will arrrive will be in the morning if we're lucky...Oh you forgot to do that earlier and the surgery is the first one in the morning? Hold on, I need to save today's date...Alright alright, I'm behaving, but just so you know, you owe me," the brunette was walking fast and she wasn't really thinking where she was going exaclty. She didn't have to, her body seemed to have the memory of every corridor in this hospital, so she was just walking automatically.

"I don't have any left in my office," she stated as she checked her desk and shelves. She was in the one of the best trauma centres in the state and she couldn't even find the forms to order some damn blood.

"There? Why would you left the papers on our coffe machine?," Bailey instructed her where to look for the papers she's forgotten and so Amelia followed. But when she got near the attendings lonunge, she stopped dead in her tracks. The door was wide open and from where she was standing she had the perfect view for what she's just witnessed. She saw none other but Leah Murphy hugging Arizona. The two of them seemed to be quite comfortable in that position and Amelia was just about to interrupt them when something else happened. Something that she had no idea how to cope with at the moment. The lips that she'd kissed not so long ago were now captured by the ones belonging to the resident...

It was Bailey's voice who brought her back to reality.

"Uhm no, no I'm fine," she started, though some angry tears have already started to gather in her eyes. "I've actually managed to find that forms. Yeah...I found them..."

* * *

 **Yup, there's drama ahead, but I promise you, it'll be worth it.**  
 **Oh and some of you that know "Saving Hope" might've noticed the slight similarity in the goodnight kiss scene;)**


End file.
